Harry Potter & the Animage
by SongOfStars
Summary: Harry meets Merida Hepburn a fifth year girl, she like harry is also a target of the Dark Lord though no one seems to know why. Only one person can tell her of her past. Merida finds a source of power that allows her to slip under the Dark Lord's nose
1. A New Year Begun

**Disclaimer: -** WHAT?! **_ME?!_** Own Harry Potter? I don't have anything that has to do with it! (sheepishly hides a "Harry Potter & The Prisoner Of Azkaban sticker album" behind my back!) Honestly I own nothing of it! (looks innocent)

**A/N: -**My very first fic so be nice OK? It does get better!

**Harry Potter & The Animage**

**(1) A New Year Begun**

It was the 6th year at Hogwarts. The sorting had just finished for the first years & the Great Hall was well into the feast. Ron & Hermione were helping themselves to mashed potatoes when Ron noticed that Harry had yet to join them.  
  
" 'ey 'er'ione?" Ron asked through a mouthful of potatoes. " 'id ya see 'arry af'er gettin' off the train?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"No! But he probably didn't show up because of your rude table manners! I'm sure Harry will turn up any second." Harry arrived in time for dessert at least.  
  
"Sorry. Had problems with a certain owl who will remain nameless!" Harry explained, glaring at Ron. "That bird of yours escaped & knocked over Hedwig's cage & she escaped. Both owls managed to set three more loose in the boxcar so I had to help catch them all before the train left!" Ron smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry! I managed to save you a plate & there's dessert now too!" Up in the Gryffindor common room, the students checked their schedules before going to bed that night.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Potions first thing in the morning!"  
  
"Good," said Harry. "Get it over with!" Harry glanced at his schedule again & groaned. "Same here," he sighed. "Of course, what else!"  
  
"Good," Ron copied. "Get it over with!" Harry glared at him but managed a small laugh. Hermione had the same thing so at least they were in it together! Professor Snape, the Potions Master, was their least favourite teacher in the whole school.  
  
The next day was bright & sunny. Harry, Ron & Hermione couldn't wait to finish their indoor classes. After Herbology that afternoon, they were free for the rest of the day to sit by the lake & pick at their homework. Harry's mind kept wandering however. He glanced away from the pile of parchments to a group of Gryffindor girls, among them was Merida Hepburn in her 5th year. Her skill at making potions should put Professor Snape to shame! Harry however, was again reminded of the past year's events, mainly the return of Voldomort. Miss Hepburn's family had been destroyed by the Dark Lord last year. Seeing her caused Harry to be overwhelmed. He tried pushing the memories aside.  
  
Later that night, Harry lay in bed rethinking of what happened last year & wondering what would happen this year. He tried not to think of Cedric. Harry finally rolled over & went to sleep.


	2. A New Friend

**(2)A New Friend**   
  
Harry sighed dejectedly. Barely two weeks in & already he was stuck with two three-parchment long essays in potions. One was the Warming Potion; it was done but Harry wasn't sure if he got right & the other was the opposite, the Freezing Potion! It was near midnight; Ron & Hermione had gone to bed & Harry couldn't sleep & he wished he could have someone's opinion on his essays before turning them in to the Great Professor Of Dread; someone like Hermione or...... The portrait swung open as Merida Hepburn & a friend snuck back inside. The two girls stood horrified when they noticed that Harry had seen them! "Don't worry!" Harry tried calming them. "I do that too! What, may I ask, were you doing?"   
  
"Um---," Merida started. "Something stupid! We just we--uh---well, promise not to tell him?" At Harry's nod of an oath, she went on. "We just rigged Professor Snape's door to spill a bucket of water on him in the morning!" she blurted out. Harry laughed out loud! He could just picture a drenched Snape standing in the door of his office, swearing to know who did that! "What are you dong up?" Merida asked him.   
  
Harry immediately stopped laughing & rolled his eyes. "Potion essays!" he muttered.   
  
"Oh! Need help?"   
  
"Desperately!" Harry sighed with relief. Merida sent her friend up to the dormitory & lay down beside Harry in front of a pile of homework.   
  
"It's odd, isn't it?" Merida started. "Potions is my favourite subject & my best but taught by my least favourite creature on the planet! Well OK second least favourite! Spiders are first!"   
  
"You wouldn't happen to be a friend of Ron Weasley, would you?" Harry laughed softly at the memory of being in the giant spiders' lair & Ron flipping out wishing to follow butterflies! Butterflies! Ha!   
  
"I've seen him a few times! Why? Is he arachnophobic to?" Merida asked. Harry nodded. Merida picked up Harry's Warming Potion essay. "What one are you working on now?" she asked.   
  
"The Freezing Potion," Harry started. "I'm supposed to write what are the three most important ingredients & then state a use for the Potion."   
  
"You've got the easy ones!" Merida started. Seeing Harry stare in disbelief, she explained, "It's a trick question. What do you think of when you hear the word freezing?"   
  
"Ice. Snow," Harry tried to think. "Santa at the North Pole?"   
  
"You've got the first half right!" Merida laughed. "But I don't think Santa would appreciate being stuffed into a cauldron! Your third ingredient is Hoarfrost & though Ice is acceptable, Hail is the better term. As for your Warming Potion, you got most of it right except it's ashes instead of wood & powdered sulphur instead of charcoal!"   
  
Harry sighed. Now he would have to rewrite the whole Warming Potion essay again & finish his Freezing one on top of it & both were do tomorrow! Merida noticed his frustration & came up with a plan. "I could copy out this Warming essay & just replace the wrong words with the right ones. That way it'll still be in your own words & you can finish your other essay while I do this one!" Merida pulled out some new parchment & began writing. Ten minutes later, Harry was watching her in awe & forgetting to write the rest of his Freezing essay. "What?" Merida looked up at Harry.   
  
"Uh---aren't you right-handed?"   
  
"Oh, that!" Merida smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I'm double-handed, though I prefer the right side! It's thanks to Snape that I learned left-hand as well, because of the long essays he gives us, if only to give my right side a break!" Merida laughed. "How's that essay coming?" she reminded Harry.   
  
"Almost done!" Harry returned to it & finished it off. Merida finished copying his Warming essay & gave it to him. She got up to leave, but something snapped around her neck. A broken necklace fell to the floor. It had a gold heart-shaped pendant with a dolphin picture carved on it. The pendant was a locket & it lay opened on the floor but instead of a picture, it contained a message: "We give this to you..." it said on one side, "...for your protection." it finished on the other side. "Oh, no!" Merida exclaimed. "It's broken & it's all I have left from my family----well my REAL family anyway & a letter."   
  
"I can fix it!" Harry pulled out his wand. "Repairus!" The necklace flipped & lay on the floor again, but still broken. "REPAIRUS!!!" Harry commanded. Finally, the necklace decided to cooperate! "Strange!" Harry worried. "I shouldn't be having a problem with that old spell!"   
  
"It isn't you," Merida explained. "It's the necklace. It's bewitched. Spells bounce off it! It really is for my protection, given to me by my real family."   
  
"Real family. What does that mean?" Harry asked to fast. _That's not your business!_ he scolded himself!   
  
"I mean REAL family, related by blood. I was adopted by muggles & didn't know I was a witch until my 11th birthday." Merida explained. "My muggle parents were good to me. They told me that something special was to happen on my 11th birthday & on that birthday, they gave me two letters; one from Hogwarts & one from my original parents. The letter from my parents explained everything about why they couldn't keep me because of Voldomort so they hid me with some muggle friends. They didn't expect the Dark Lord to find me with muggles but...." Merida's voice trailed off. "In the letter was this pendant just in case I returned to the wizard world & a key to a vault in our wizard bank were my scholarship to Hogwarts was. My muggle parents told me that Voldomort had destroyed my family right after my original parents gave me to them. No one knows if anyone else besides me survived & in that letter, my parents were careful not to say their names in case it fell into the wrong hands, so I don't know who they were." Merida paused a moment & looked at the pendant where on its front was a dolphin carved into it. Then she finished. "He killed my muggle family a while ago & my blood family a long time ago. I'm alone now."   
  
Harry tried to think of what the good old wizard, Dumbledore would say at a time like this. "Mmmm-----in Hogwarts, no one is alone!" _Sheesh, that was lame!_ Harry told himself! But Merida smiled at him so maybe it wasn't THAT bad after all.   
  
"See you in the DA tomorrow night?" Merida asked. "I've been practising the Patronus & it's a dolphin but I can't get it to stay very long!"   
  
"A dolphin?!" Harry asked, surprised. "Just like that picture on your pendant! OK, see you tomorrow night & we'll work on holding the charm for longer periods of time!"


	3. Morning Assault

**(3) Morning Assault  
**  
Like a knife, Harry's scar suddenly woke him from a sound sleep. He fell off the bed while rubbing his festering scar/ "Harry! Harry, what is it?! Ron stood over him. Before Harry could answer, Hermione's & Merida's voice sailed up to them from the door of the boys dormitory.  
  
"Hey you guys, get up! The castle is under attack!"  
  
"Might want to get your invisibility cloak, Harry!" Hermione added.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron & Harry called out together. "Under att---?!" A beam of a curse shot through the window, shattering it to shards. Ron & Harry dived out of the way. Harry crawled over to his trunk & pulled out his cloak as Ron bounded down the steps to the two girls. "Hey wait up! Harry is getting his cloak!"  
  
The four of them headed out the portrait. Students ran to the Great Hall, but Harry, Ron, Hermione & Merida ran down the corridor at the side & cautiously peered out the window. It was early morning & the sun's first rays cast a pink light over the ground. Harry looked towards the forest where four figures were duelling each other; two on one side & two on the other. One was Dumbledore but Harry couldn't see the other three. What he did notice was that Dumbledore & his helper were being pushed back into the forest edge as they duelled. "Come on!" Harry yelped. "We gotta help them!" They four of them ran back the way they came & headed for the main corridor & the doors to outside. As they neared the forest, they slowed down & hid behind some trees. "It's Snape with Dumbledore!" Harry said & then tried to suppress his giggles. Merida noticed why he was laughing & slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from making a sound. There stood Snape, beside Dumbledore, battling it out & drenched in water! "Fine night to pick for playing a prank on him, Merida!" Harry scolded softly. "He didn't even have time to change into dry robes!" Harry suppressed a snort.  
  
"How was I supposed to know we'd get attacked at 6 in the morning?" Merida defended. "But this is no time to act silly! Let's split up & see if we can trap those two!"  
  
"Who are they anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"Death Eaters!" Hermione answered. "It's Lucius Malfoy & Bellatrix Black! Well, at least these two are anyway!"  
  
"What do you mean "these two"? Harry asked. "Are you saying there are more?"  
  
"Yes, maybe three or four more!" Hermione looked back towards the castle where spells could be seen shooting out from multiple wands in all directions.  
  
"OK, let's split up!" Harry said. "Dumbledore & Snape are getting pushed in- --Merida? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's my first real encounter with Voldomort & his kind &---uh---one other thing!" Merida said. "I know about that spidery lair in this forest!" Ron perked up & he & Merida exchanged a quick glance at each other.  
  
"Harry....?!" Ron whined.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Harry retorted, rolling his eyes. "Besides, we aren't going in that far! I don't think we'll see any giant spiders today!" The four of them split up & headed into the forest after the Death Eaters, Dumbledore & Snape. Harry threw on his cloak & walked right up to Malfoy. He jinxed Malfoy with a leg-locker curse & tried not to laugh at him hopping all over the place! Dumbledore & Snape exchanged questioning glances as to who sent that spell! Ron threw a cheerful charm from his hideout in the trees&7 Bellatrix burst out laughing. Hermione did the same to Malfoy.  
  
"Sir, I think Mr. Potter & his friends are with us!" Snape told Dumbledore. "Shall I take 5 points each for coming out here & entering the forest?"  
  
"Nonsense!" Dumbledore declared. "If it weren't for them, we'd be stuck out here all day---EXITOS MALFOY!!!" Malfoy was thrown back several feet & collapsed in a heap.  
  
"I will go after Miss Black!" Snape said. "She's not much to handle. See you back at the castle!"  
  
Meanwhile, Merida was also following after Miss Black. Merida was running so fast that she didn't see where she was going. Suddenly, she tripped over something & went sprawling into the bushes. Snape didn't notice as he sped past after Bellatrix. They duelled for awhile but Bellatrix could see she was beginning to lose & decided to leave while she still had the chance but not with out getting the final word or spell. "We know she's here, Severus! Hogwarts can't hide her forever!" She then hit the Professor with a spell unknown to him & fled.  
  
Back at the castle, Dumbledore & the other teachers managed to expel the other Death Eaters. It was getting late into the morning, but still Professor Snape & Merida had yet to return. 


	4. Turn Of Events

**(4)Turn Of Events**   
  
Professor Snape fell to the ground as Bellatrix fled into the forest, away from Hogwarts & to the forest edge beyond. Snape tried to get up, wondering what she had cursed him with. What were those strange words again? He was holding his left side where the spell had hit him. There was a cut, but it appeared to be superficial; however, the effect on Snape was much worse. He tried returning to the castle but the effect of the curse brought him again, down to the ground. _I should never have sent Albus back to help at the castle!_ Snape thought darkly. He had underestimated Bellatrix this time & he knew it! He also knew that unless a miracle happened, he would never return to the castle....alive. he curse had something about death in it & its final effect was coming fast. Snape could already fell himself beginning to fade. But then, as if Merlin heard a prayer, the miracle came!   
  
Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was already planning t return to the forest to search for Snape. Professor Mcgonagall & Professor Lupin, who had just come on a visit & fortunately not a moment to soon, were part of the Headmaster's search team. They were just about out the door when Harry came bounding up to them in a hurry. "Dumbledore, sir, are you going into the forest?"   
  
"Yes, Harry & no you can't join us this time!" Dumbledore laughed softly. "Besides, why would **you** want to help find your 'favourite' teacher?" he added, looking curiously at Harry with a half-smile & raising a eyebrow.   
  
Harry looked away, feeling somewhat silly but finally, he managed to look back at Dumbledore. "It's not him I'm worried about, sir! It's Merida." Noticing Dumbledore's question marks on his face, Harry realized that Dumbledore didn't know of Merida being in the forest with, Ron & Hermione. "Merida of Gryfindor House? She was with us earlier in the forest but we got separated & she hasn't returned either!"   
  
"Merlin's mercy, man!" Professor Lupin exclaimed. Harry jumped! In his haste, he hadn't notice that Lupin was here! "Miss Hepburn is in the forest?" Lupin went on. "ALONE?!"   
  
"Yes, we got separated!" Harry said again, wondering why Lupin would know of Merida when Harry, himself, had barely met her. Harry didn't remember mentioning her last name. "It was an accident, leaving her behind! I thought she was with Ron or Hermione & they thought she was with me."   
  
"Alright, Harry," Dumbledore said. "We'll look for her too." They turned to leave for the forest. Dumbledore raised his hand a second time to the door handle.   
  
Something was moving in the bushes. Professor Snape lay as still a possible, hoping to stay unnoticed. The forest was known to contain many predators; not to mention the Centuars, who weren't to friendly with humans with the exception of Firenze. Snape heard the thudding of trotting hoofbeats & hoped it was a unicorn, just a gentle unicorn & not a Centuar. But it wasn't a unicorn & it wasn't a Centuar either! Snape just stared at it! What in the Dark Lord's name was a muggle horse doing in this forest of all forests? It was a black mare with a silvery white mane & tail, a Flaxen horse. A beauty of a horse but still a muggle horse! As she passed through the few rays of sunlight poking through here & there, a hidden dark silvery line would appear in the fur on her right side, similar to black panther spots that could only be seen in a certain light. The mare trotted up to Professor Snape & knelt down beside him, offering a ride. "You want me to ride you? You don't have reins! How can I even master you?" Snape asked the horse. The mare stood up & snorted, letting Snape know she was THOROUGHLY insulted, so it seemed to the Professor. _OK that's it!_ Snape scolded himself. _I'm losing it! I'm done for! Talking to a muggle horse, Severus! Good Merlin, how low can I go?_ The mare got down again, keeping one big eye on him with an 'if-you-insult-me-again-i'll-leave!' attitude in her gaze! Well, what else could go wrong? "OH! It can't get any worse than this can it?" Snape asked himself aloud. He grabbed the mare's long, thick mane & pulled himself on. As the horse got up, Snape felt as if a sword had been jammed into his wound as a searing pain suddenly shocked him. "Ah!Mmm! Obviously it can!" he muttered. Now, Professor Snape was in a REAL bad mood! The Flaxen nickered softly (Snape felt she was laughing at him & scowled!) & trotted out the forest to the castle, entering into a canter on the wide open grounds towards the main door. She knelt down again to let Snape off. He put a hand out for the handle-----------------& fell right through the door as Dumbledore opened it! Mcgonagall & Lupin managed to catch him on his way down!   
  
"Quickly, now!" Dumbledore ordered. "Get him to the hospital wing. Severus, how did you get here?"   
  
"You're not going to believe this," Professor Snape started. "but we have a muggle horse loose in our forest! I rode her back." He leaned onto Mcgonagall & Lupin as they led him to the hospital. Dumbledor glanced at the horse & noticed the silvery line of fur on her side. He smiled softly! That was no muggle horse standing out there. There was something special about it, he knew that much. The fur line was really an imprinted word, Mystique, possibly the mare's name.....& perhaps a deeper meaning as well.   
  
Dumbledore closed the door as the mare ran back into the forest. He wanted to ask Snape something before TRYING to head out one last time to find Merida! He followed the others to the hospital wing; Harry close behind him. Harry hung back a bit while the Professors & Headmaster exchanged a few words.   
  
"Severus, did you happen to see Miss Hepburn while you were in the forest?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"No. Why? Was she with them?" Snape asked, referring to Harry, Ron & Hermione.   
  
"Of course!" Dumbledore said firmly. "They're Gryfindors & stick together!" Snape knew that tone of finality. No points from Gryfindor today!   
  
"Oh, Severus!" sighed Madam Pomfrey, the doctor. "What happened to you?" She was examining the wound that the spell had made. Professor Snape glanced at it & froze in horror. What looked like a handle to a sword was pierced into him; however, it was transparent & felt like grasping air when one tried to pull on it. Snape & Pomfrey looked at each other a moment then back at the handle in his side. "Maybe.....just maybe there's----hmmm. X-ray!" muttered Pomfrey. From her wand tip came a beam of light & Pomfrey could see the rest of the spell inside him. A sword, but a small one. Or was it? Suddenly, within the X-ray beam, red letters started to form into a word: 'Growth.' The blade was getting longer slowly, ever so slowly, but getting longer & aiming for Professor Snape's heart!   
  
He sighed in spite of the jabbing pain it caused. "Definitely can get worse!" he muttered to himself. "What next?"   
  
Dumbledore, Mcgonagall & Lupin were again out the door but went no further than the front steps. There, sprinting across the ground was Merida who was being chased be an insane Ford Anglia! The car skidded to a stop, whirled around & retreated back to the forest as merida bounded up the stairs & past the now ex-search team who were no longer needed! She watched the car disappear & then turned to Dumbledore. "Anything else about this place that I should know about?!" She was half-teasing & half-serious.   
  
Dumbledore laughed out loud. "Just ask your friend Ron Weasley! He'll explain everything! Harry? Oh there you are! Take her to Ron!"   
  
"Yes sir!" Harry tried not to laugh but failed.   
  
"Oh shut up, Potter!" Merida scolded.


	5. The Sword Of The Dead

**(5)The Sword Of The Dead**   
  
Merida marched inside with Harry following, still suffering a laughing fit. Dumbledore shook his head at them as he, Mcgonagall & Lupin stood outside for a moment. "Well....." sighed Lupin. "at least we actually made it out the door this time!"   
  
"Oh, Remus!" Professor Mcgonagall laughed out loud.   
  
The three of them went back inside. Dumbledore finally broke the silence. "Remus? Would you mind watching the Potions class for a day or two? Just until Severus is back with us."   
  
Professor Lupin was slow to answer, but finally, he decided he would. "OK, but only today, tomorrow & I can do Friday to but only if it's in the morning." he started & glanced around before continuing. Lowing his voice a little, he finished. "Full moon Friday night, remember?"   
  
Dumbledore nodded, understanding. Professor Lupin was a werewolf & on the night of every full moon, he would turn into a beast of fury. "Don't worry!" Dumbledore assured him. "I'm sure Severus can get back to class be Monday." Dumbledore dared to believe those words. He had never before seen a spell like the one that had injured Professor Snape. Was there even a cure for such a horrific curse?   
  
"Now, now Severus!" Madam Pomfrey warned. "You're supposed to be resting, remember? NOT writing letters!"   
  
"Doctors!" Snape muttered & winced as the sword poked him. "And they aren't letters! Just two little notes!" he defended, though somewhat weakly. "This one is for Minerva, explaining what four members of her house did this morning--------!"   
  
"You would do ANYTHING to make Gryfindor lose points!" Pomfrey retorted.   
  
"-------& the one I'm doing now," Snape went on, ignoring her. "is for Albus & it's urgent, so see that he gets it!" he snapped.   
  
"Yes, SIR!" Pomfrey stated flatly. _Professors are the worst sort of patients imaginable, particularly Potion Masters!!!_ she thought darkly.   
  
"And Poppy?" Snape added. "Knowing Minerva & if Albus has his way, those Gryfindors will probably EARN points for being brave & coming out to help, not LOSING them for being stupid & coming out to help! I didn't enjoy writing that report but it must be done for the good of the school!" he scowled. "Oh & I heard that thought of yours!" he suddenly went on. "I know Occlumency, REMEMBER? Now," Snape finally got back to business. "What did you want, really?"   
  
Pomfrey glared at him. "To jam that accursed sword into your heart, myself!! Never mind Bellatrix!" she threatened. "Here drink this!" she ordered.   
  
"In a moment!" Snape barked. "Just let me finish this last note to Albus! As I said, it's urgent!"   
  
"Fine! But hurry it up!" Madam Pomfrey sat on the bed beside Snape, watching him as if to make sure he won't try anything else afterward! Snape cast her an evil look & then returned to his writing.   
  
**I remember the incantation Miss Black said. It was 'Sweord aef se Ded' which appears to be Medieval English for 'Sword of the Dead.'   
  
Miss Black also told me that they know she is here. You know of whom I speak. I think it is best if she be moved out of Hogwarts to another secure location.   
  
One last thing, if you meet the Flaxen mare, try not to insult her! I had a problem with that! She should be removed from the forest for her own protection.   
  
Professor Severus Snape**   
  
Snape checked it one last time to make sure he didn't miss anything & then folded it into an envelope. "OK, now i can take that!" Snape grumbled, lying back on the pillow. Pomfrey could see that Snape was in lot more pain then he cared to show but he bore it quietly. "What is it, anyway?" he asked, taking the goblet offered him.   
  
Pomfrey started! She was hoping Snape wouldn't have asked because this particular potion was only given in an extreme emergency & she didn't want to worry Snape any more than necessary. "It's---It---" she stuttered & then sighed. "It's the 'Draught Of The Living Dead,' our most powerful sleeping potion. Oh don't worry!" she continued, noticing Snape's look of shock. (_Was it really that bad?_ Snape asked himself.) "It won't kill you, despite the name, you know that. It'll just put you into a deep sleep so you won't feel any more pain & to stop you from moving----like as in writing NOTES?!" she raised an eyebrow. Snape gave her another evil look. "Besides," Pomfrey decided to defend herself. "Moving agitates the sword & causes it to grow faster. Its point is already close to your ribs! I don't like gibing you this potion but.....no one knows if I can even cure the curse & it's best if.....we can slow down its growth!"   
  
"In other words," Snape said softly(for once). "I might not wake up again & you just don't want me to suffer?"   
  
"No," Pomfrey tried lying & dodging the Occlumency at the same time. _Protecto! Protecto!_ She kept pushing the Occlumency aside. "It's just a precautionary so I have more time to find a cure for you!"   
  
"Very well, then," Snape pretended to believe her so she wouldn't worry but the seriousness of the situation was becoming very real to everyone, though no one wanted to say anything & stop hoping for the best. Snape thought a moment & actually smiled a bit.   
  
"What's so funny?" Pomfrey asked.   
  
"Nothing, really," Snape answered. "I'm just remembering Mr. Potter's first time in my class & I popped a quiz on him. I had asked him about this potion among other things. I never thought I would one day be using it on myself!"   
  
"Drink up now!" Pomfrey ordered. She picked up the two notes to give to Dumbledore & Mcgonagall.   
  
"So it's your dad's car then?" Merida laughed a bit.   
  
"Yeah!" Ron said sheepishly. "I'm surprised it's still out there! By the way, did you happen to see---er--uh---seee-um--?"   
  
"Giant spiders?" Merida asked. Ron & Merida had somehow formed a connection in reference to their shared phobia. "No! Thank Merlin! I was nearing the edge of the forest when that darn car lunged out on me! I didn't think i could run so fast!" Merida laughed.   
  
"Guess what?!" Harry bounded into the common room. "Professor Lupin is going to take care of our Potions class while Snape is out of commission!!" harry was bouncing around the room, he could hardly contain himself.   
  
"WHAT?!" Ron, Hermione & Merida exclaimed together & then ran around in circles chasing after Harry.   
  
"Hey, I'm beginning to like Death Eaters!" Merida teased. "Lupin teaching our Potions! I'm in heaven!" she squealed. "Oh, sure! I DO feel a little sorry for Snape!" she added quickly, putting on a false sad face. "Just a little!"   
  
That next Potion Class was the best one that Harry & his friends had ever been to. Lupin gave them all a quick smile before starting class. He had really missed them! Class was over all too soon, but Lupin reassured everyone that he would be back tomorrow.   
  
That night was Harry's DA class, for Dumbledore's Army. he had Merida working on her Patronus Dolphin but just like she said, it would giggle once & swim away into nothingness. Merida sighed, dejectedly. "Fine target i will be for the Dementors!" She glanced at the now empty place where her charm disappeared.   
  
"Are you thinking of happiness throughout the charming?" Harry asked.   
  
"Um---what does that mean?"   
  
"You must think of the memory the whole time, not just while you say the words!"   
  
"Oh, really?" Merida exclaimed, "No, I wasn't doing that! I'd just push the memory aside once Flipper came out!"   
  
"Flipper?" asked several random students at once.   
  
"It's a muggle story about a dolphin named Flipper!" Harry answered. Merida smiled shyly at him, thankful she wasn't the only one who knew of muggle stories.   
  
"I didn't mean to----uh----say the name out loud!" Merida laughed . "It's just a silly thing! Expecto Patronus!" She sent forth her dolphin again & tis time she kept thinking of her happy memory. Raised by muggles, Merida had been exposed to muggle things. Before she found out she was a witch, Merida had been into hore riding. She had won her first race & that was the happiest moment of her life so far. The dolphin stayed & swam around the room. Everyone watched it playing & doing flips.   
  
"You're doing it! It's staying!" Harry exclaimed. Flipper jumped up & then took a dive straight for Harry! "Hey! Watch were you point your wand!" Harry ducked out of the way.   
  
"Merida laughed. "Sorry!" She let Flipper disperse into air.   
  
On Friday night was Astronomy. Everyone stumbled up the tower around midnight; full moon high in the sky. Professor Lupin had left earlier that afternoon, much to the dismay of everyone, so he wouldn't bite anyone. Professor Snape was still under the spell of the "Draught Of The Living Dead" & his condition was worsening. The Sword had now pierced through & cracked two ribs, the hard bone had slowed it but now, only a few inches were between the Sword's point & his heart. Though Harry, Ron, Hermione & Merida hated Snape with a passion, they were beginning to worry. But now was not the time. Tonight, Jupiter was in a special position & through a telescope, most of her moons would be visible. The trick was to find the planet & chart its path---within the next twelve minutes before Jupiter passed through the whole phase! Harry sighed. He just couldn't find it & the clock was ticking.   
  
"Race you?" Merida asked.   
  
"What?" Harry snapped to attention. He had been falling asleep!   
  
"Let's see who can find Jupiter first!" Merida stared into her telescope & swung around. Harry copied her, fully awake now! He didn't want to lose this one!   
  
"Haha! Found it first!" Merida triumphed after only five minutes! Harry stole a peek into her telescope & sure enough, there it was! Scowling, he adjusted his own to match & recorded the place on his star chart. Oh well, at least he didn't have a blank space on his assignment!   
  
Back in the common room, Ron bounded up the stairs back to bed. "Coming Harry?" he yawned.   
  
"Yeah!" Harry started after him.   
  
"Goodnight, Harry!" Merida said, but didn't move.   
  
" 'Night Merida," Harry stood & looked at her a moment. Merida came shyly up to him & finally gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned to leave but Harry caught her.   
  
Ron trudged back down stairs, wondering why Harry hadn't shown up. He soon found out! Ron watched until Harry & Merida finished their kiss. As Harry let Merida go, on suddenly became self-conscious & hurried back upstairs.   
  
"I---um---I'll see you tomorrow!" Harry finally said somewhat shyly.   
  
"Sure!" said Merida, equally as shy. "Goodnight!" She ran upstairs to the girls dormitory.   
  
Madam Pomfrey was busy at her desk, rechecking her books for anything she missed. It was Sunday afternoon & Professor Snape was running out of time. As she put her books down for a moment & got up, she nearly collided with Dumbledore! "AHHH!" she squealed softly. "For Heaven's sake! You scared me!"   
  
"Hmmm-I'm afraid I must scare you even more with some bad news!" Dumbledore said. "It's time to wake up Severus."   
  
"What?!" Madam Pomfrey stared in disbelief. "NO! We can't! He'll die! He's now only three inches away from death! Why do you want to wake him?"   
  
"Because I have found an answer to all this & possibly a cure!" Dumbledore said. Fawkes flew down from the rafters in the ceiling.   
  
"Ph--Ph--Phoenix tears?" Pomfrey stared at the bird.   
  
"No that's a cure for the cure!" Dumbledore laughed in spite of himself.   
  
"What?" Now Pomfrey was confused!   
  
"There's no time to explain twice! Wake Severus & I'll tell everyone at the same time!" Dumbledore said. Pomfrey released the spell with an awakening charm.   
  
"Albus! What are you doing here?" Snape asked weakly. "How long has it been?"   
  
"Long enough!" Dumbledore smiled at him. "Beauty sleep is over! I have found a cure for you, but it's an off one; & what's worse, there are now four Unforgivable Curses! Long ago, there were only two, then one divided to make three while the original curse faded into history. "Sweord aef se Ded" is an ancient Curse that is the mother of Cruccio & Avada Kedavra. It's cure unfortunately, is drinking unicorn blood. Not a whole lot to kill the beast though; just maybe a glassful."   
  
"But...." Snape started, wondering if his life could get any worse. "Once the blood touches my lips, I will have a half life! A cursed one! As if I don't have enough curses on me!" He retorted, glaring at his arm where the mark of a Death Eater was imprinted & thinking of the Sword inside him.   
  
"Ah! But that is where Fawkes comes in!" Dumbledore started. "His tears will protect you only if they touch "Sweord" at the same time you drink the unicorn blood. Timing is critical for this cure. Like I said, it's an odd one! hagrid should arrive at any time with a unicorn for I have already sent im to fetch one!"   
  
Hagrid arrived moments later, leading a blind-folded unicorn into the room. "Ruddy thing's so 'ild!" Hagrid said. "The blind will 'elp to ca'm 'im! "Ello Sev'rus! Gettin' betta yit?" Hagrid asked.   
  
"Not quite!" Snape grumbled through gritted teeth.   
  
Pomfrey charmed a glass to drain some blood without harming the unicorn & then handed it to Snape as Fawkes flew down to him. Snape watched the bird closely. One moment to soon & he would fall lower then Voldomort into a cursed life! The blood tasted like sweet nectar. Snape finished it as Fawkes returned to Dumbledore. For a moment, nothing happened but then, Snape felt a tearing pain as "Sweord" began to move. It slowly pulled out & lifted its point into the air, hovering for a moment & then faded, melting away into nothing. The "Sweord aef se Ded" was gone! Defeated!   
  
For a moment, there was complete silence. then reality checked in. Pomfrey collapsed into a chair, crying! Dumbledore laughed softly & patted Fawkes who chirped happily, singing yet another tune. Hagrid was half laughing & half crying, while at the same time holding a braying stallion who had been startled by the sudden commotion! Snape let out a sigh of relief & lay back on the pillow.   
  
When Pomfrey had regained control of herself, she stood up. "OK! Everyone, clear out! Hagrid, get that brute out of here before he breaks my potion vials!" The stallion had reared up & was pawing at everything while still blinded. "Severus, you just stat put! You've got two broken bones & a wound inside the length of Panama Canal! One more night with me & you can return to class tomorrow!" Snape nodded to her & completely relaxed. The worst was over.   
  
It was Monday afternoon & there was an hour of free time before Potions Class. Professor Snape had returned at last, a bit weak from his ordeal but he would survive.   
  
Harry, Ron & Hermione passed the time with a sense of foreboding! Potions would be back to normal from now on! Merida was in Dumbledore's office giving her own report of when the death Eaters attacked. Now that Professor snape was out of harm's way, Dumbledore had time for the students reports. Harry, Ron & Hermione had already done theirs. Now it was Merida's turn & then she would meet them in Potions Class, so the three of them headed to class to meet her but Merida had yet to show up. Professor Snape kept an eye on her empty seat & halfway through class, he finally spoke to the Gryfindors. "If your classmate doesn't show up in five minutes, I'll take fifty points from Gryfindor!" he snapped. Harry sighed.   
  
Suddenly the door opened, but it was Professor Mcgonagall who entered. "Severus? Albus would like to have a word with you outside class," she said. "I'll watch them for a few minutes."   
  
Professor Snape sighed, somewhat annoyed at the interruption, but left to see Dumbledore, who was waiting at the door. A few minutes later, he returned. As Mcgonagall left, Snape went to his desk but stood for a moment with his back to the class. He seemed upset by something. Finally, he decided to sit down, looking once more at the empty seat. "Forget what I said about taking points from Gryfindor!" he muttered. He tried to ignore Hermione, who had her hand up but, finally, he could stand it no longer. "What do you want you silly girl?" he retorted.   
  
"To ask a question, you silly Professor!" Hermione equally retorted. While everyone else's lower jaw slammed the lowest spot possible in Hell below Earth, Professor Snape melted like an ice cube!   
  
"Hermione!!!!!!!!!" Harry took advantage of the moment of silence. "Have you gone COMPLETELY insane?!?!?!" Ron could only stare at her!   
  
"WHAT?!" Snape finally yelled.   
  
"Do you know where Merida is?" Hermione asked, without flinching.   
  
Snape sighed again. "She is----she's gone missing!" Snape surprised himself as well as everyone else with his unusual gentle tone. "She is missing." he said once more & then looked down to the parchments on his desk.


	6. On the Run

**(6)On The Run**   
  
Wanting to be alone, Harry headed straight for Gryfindor Tower as soon as Potions was over.   
  
"Harry?" Hermione called after him, but he didn't wait for her. Ron held her back.   
  
"Merida is his girlfriend, Hermione!" Ron said. "After class Friday night, I saw him kiss her."   
  
"He did?" Hermione asked. "That explains why he was so quiet the rest of class. But I wonder why Snape was upset?"   
  
"Merida is of Gryfindor," Ron said. "He now has one less student to take points from!"   
  
Hermione sighed disgustedly. She knew Ron was probably right! For the next few days, Harry was rather quiet. Even in Quidditch Practice, he was a bit absent minded. The team will have the first match of the season on Sunday, against Slytherin!   
  
Professor Snape, however became as snappy as ever & took points off wherever he could to make up for lost time! Harry, Ron & Hermione just about feared going in to Potions Class! Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, Thursday morning arrived & changed everything!   
  
Early Thursday morning found Professor Snape in Dumbledore's office.   
  
"I don't know who sent me this," Dumbledore started. " though I have a good idea! But I know a valid law when I see one. Dumbledore handed a roll of parchment to Snape. On it was a law that said:   
  
**Anyone with the Mark of a Death eater must go to Azkaban until either charged or pardoned.**   
  
"Cornelius Fudge!" Snape just stared. "I should never have tried to prove Mr. Potter's innocence!"   
  
"So you do have a soft spot!" Dumbledore teased. Snape glared at him! "I've no intention of losing you, Severus, " Dumbledore became serious again. "You're a valued member of the Order & I won't give you up with out a fight! Now," Dumbledore went on. " Professor Umbridge, herself is on her way here right now to take you!" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I, however, am arranging a little........surprise for her!" He laughed an almost wicked laugh at her but his eyes sparkled softly. Dumbledore got up & walked Snape out the door & down the corridor. "I found your pet, Severus. The Flaxen mare?"   
  
"She's not my pet!" Snape declared. "What do you want me to do with her, a muggle horse?"   
  
She isn't muggle, Severus! She's pure magic! Did you notice a word imprinted on her side?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"I saw a silvery line," Snape started. "but the forest was to dark to see much else."   
  
"It says Mystique, possibly the mare's name & also a deeper meaning," said Dumbledore. "I believe you can expect a few surprises from her! She's waiting for you in the back yard," Dumbledore went on. "Exit the castle be the back doors. Ride through the forest to the other side & wait for my signal. If you can't come back, go to Grimmauld----you'll be safe there of course. Don't use Floo Powder or Portkeys because they'll be expecting th--!WHat?" Dumbledore stared out the window. a carriage with "Ministry Of Magic" was coming down the lane. "Merlin's beard! She's early! Hurry Severus, run!"   
  
"That woman!" Snape sneered & took off down the hall, his cape sailing with sudden speed. Meanwhile, Dumbledore headed to the front to stall Professor Umbridge. Snape ran out the back & sae Mystique trotting up to him.   
  
"Helo, Doloros!" Dumbledore greeted her at the door.   
  
Umbridge glared at him _"hem hem"_ she started with her usual soft cough. "I've come for Professor Snape!" she retorted.   
  
"Please come in!" Dumbledore offered. As they walked down the corridor, Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid you just missed Severus! He left on an errand."   
  
"You won't mind if I stayed to wait for him?" Umbridge sneered.   
  
"If you wish," Dumbledore said. "but it'll be a long wait as he may be gone for a few days. Perhaps we may find a use for you in the meantime?" Dumbledore laughed softly. He was up to something!   
  
Mystique was becoming more on edge as they entered the deeper into the forest & odd webs began to appear. She & Snape were passing through the edge of the spiders' lair when out of nowhere, two of them suddenly appeared! These spiders were large; predatory, & Mystique could stand it no longer. Horses were flight animals, there was no denying that! Mystique took off & fled through the forest, past the lair, through a herd of surprised Centaurs as well as a patch of well-named Porcupine leaves, finally reaching the forest's outer edge. What a sight they were! Branches & leaves were clinging to Mystique's fur & Snape's hair. Mystique was scratched up a bit, Snape's robe was torn & both of them had leaves from the Porcupine vines. Snape sighed. "OK, I am now officially arachnophobic!" he muttered not meaning it, really, but Snape had to admit, he had never seen such large spiders before. No wonder Mystique bolted!   
  
Potions was first thing the next morning & Harry & his friends marched to the dungeons. Harry opened the door & stared! Professor Umbridge was being kept busy alright! Dumbledore knew she wouldn't like the old dungeons-turned-into classrooms. Well, she wanted to stay, so she got what was coming for her!


	7. Potion Pranks

**(7)Potion Pranks**   
  
The late morning sun cast its strong rays over the forest. With the exception of a bird's chirp here & there, all was quiet.   
  
**_"OOOOUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_** A flock of Threstrals lifted out of the trees & flew away in confusion, neighing madly! A short pause of silence, then, "OW! Dammit Mystique! How many are left?!" Snape was leaning against a large boulder at the edge of the forest with his hands on its top & looked for all the world like a muggle arrestee with his hands up & his back towards a horse. He had several Porcupine leaves in his shoulder. The black mare chomped down on two at once & gave a yank with her head, popping the leaves out, enjoying Snape's torture to the utmost! Porcupine leaves could not be magiced out as magic would have the opposite affect & actually drive them in further. They had to be pulled out the hard way! Mystique finally managed to get the last one out in spite of Snape's wining & complaining!   
  
"About time!" Snape retorted. "I'll take ten points from Gryfindor, simply because I'm in a bad mood!" Snape glared evilly at the horse & noticed that she also had a few Porcupine leaves in her neck. "HA!" he sneered. "Your turn! Just hold still!"   
  
It was hard to find all the leaves against the black fur. Snape felt over Mystique's neck, looking for all of them but she was getting impatient. Suddenly, Snape was looking at a white unicorn. Mystique had changed her look! "What...?" Snape stepped back a bit. Then he remembered Dumbledore's words: _I believe you can expect a few surprises from her._   
  
"Call this a surprised?" Snape muttered. "It's total shock!" Against the whiteness, all opposing Porcupine leaves that had been hiding were now visible. Snape yanked them out! "Why didn't you change your look in the beginning?" he snapped as he got on. Mystique reverted to her usual Flaxen. Snape yelped! He wasn't expecting her to change so suddenly. "Please don't do that again!" Snape ordered, knowing it was useless. This horse had a mind of its own! He headed her up the hill to watch for Dumbledore's sign. The Headmaster would send up green sparks from his wand if it was safe to return & red sparks if it wasn't.   
  
Despite having Umbridge in Potions Class, all went rather well! She didn't take any points or give out any detentions. Harry, however, kept one eye on her the whole time just in case! As he got up to leave, Umbridge finally spoke her first words. "You've been watching me, haven't you Mr. Potter?" she started. Harry rolled his eyes. _Here we go!_ He turned to face Umbridge. "Well, I'm not taking points or giving you detention!" she sneered "Dumbledore made sure of that! I'm merely waiting for Professor Snape to return so can take him to Azkaban!"   
  
Harry stared. "Azkaban? Why?" Even though Snape was a mean thing not worthy of anyone's love, Harry couldn't believe he deserved to go to that dreadful prison & he hated to admit it but Snape was much better to have instead of Umbridge!   
  
"It's the law now!" Umbridge smiled sinisterly. "Anyone with the mark of a Death Eater must be taken to Azkaban until charged or pardoned!"   
  
"Snape will be pardoned even if you yourself condem him!" Harry declared, surprising himself with his words! _Defending Snape, are you?_ Harry scolded himself.   
  
Umbridge eyed Harry. "Be thankful I can't give out detentions, Potter!" she said. "How's your hand?"   
  
"It's fine!" Harry retorted. If Umbridge can't do anything, he would take advantage of it! "The scar is gone by now, or have you slept through your biology class?"   
  
Umbridge glared at him before leaving the classroom. After a few moments, Harry also left & ran into Dumbledore. "You forbade her to take points or give detentions?" Harry laughed. "I'm quite sure she'll enjoy her stay this time! But for how long?"   
  
"If she has her way, then forever!" Dumbledore started. "Severus won't return until it's save for him." Dumbledore looked down at Harry & smiled. "However, with you & your friends around, I'm quite sure she'll be gone by Saturday!" Dumbledore knew how mischievous some of Harry's friends could be, particularly the Weasley twins, Fred & George!   
  
Harry smiled. "You won't mind if I got the DA to......practice.....during tomorrow's Potions, would you?"   
  
Dumbledore lost his smile & eyed Harry. "Don't do anything Severus wouldn't!" he teased. "Just keep it in the classroom, OK?" he added as he left. Dumbledore liked Umbridge just as much as Harry did!   
  
Umbridge was waiting for Dumbledore at the door of his office. "Just when do you think he'll return?" she asked as soon as he appeared.   
  
"Oh I'm not sure, but not for a long time, I know that much!" Dumbledore started. "Are you sure you want to stay? You may be more comfortable in your own office."   
  
"Professor Snape is going to Azkaban wether you like it or not!" Umbridge sneered. "I might leave after awhile but we'll be watching for him! If he ever returns....!" she threatened & left. Dumbledore understood. He went to the window facing the forest. He sent up red sparks. Snape saw them & turned Mystique to the only safe place for him now; Grimmauld.   
  
It was Friday! Fred glanced to his twin who winked back. Fred raised his hand.   
  
"What is it George Weasley?" Umbridge grumbled.   
  
"Fred!" he corrected. "I think I've found something of yours. May I bring it forward?"   
  
"Very well," Umbridge sighed. "But be quick about it!" she snapped.   
  
George handed Fred a small book. Harry glanced around & saw that Neville was ready & Hermione had pushed her cauldron aside. He pulled out his wand.   
  
"Are you sure this is mine?" Umbridge asked as Fred handed her the book.   
  
"Yes!" Fred edged back to his desk. "It has your name inside the cover. Just look & see it!"   
  
She did so, & in the midst of an explosion from a waterbomb hidden inside the box that had been made to look like a book, pandemonium broke loose! Hexes were sent all over the place. Neville pushed over everyone's cauldron to leave a mess for Umbridge to slip on. Draco, Crabbe & Goyle, of course, sided with her, but the four of them against the whole class was pathetic! Harry jinxed Draco with the leg-locker curse as Hermione & Ron did the same to Crabbe & Goyle.   
  
"Stop this!" Umbridge shrieked. "Stop this at----!"   
  
"Silencio!" Hermione waved her wand in Umbridge's direction. From then on, Umbridge could only mouth words. She ran out the classroom door, most of class following. Harry turned on Draco, Crabbe & Goyle who were now cowering in the corner & jinxed them with Scourgify. They began coughing up soap! Harry ran out to the others; Draco, Crabbe & Goyle hopping pitifully after with the leg-locker curse still in effect & bubbling with soap.   
  
"Alright! ALRIGHT!!" Dumbledore suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. "That is enough!"   
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing & looked at Dumbledore. Umbridge pointed to several individuals & mouthed words. Silencio had yet to wear off!   
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked. Umbridge's signing became more desperate! "Oh, I understand!" Dumbledore played along. "You wish to leave!" he hinted. Umbridge nodded & Dumbledore walked her to the door.   
  
Finally, she found her voice. "Get that class under control, Albus!" Umbridge yelped. "And know this: we will get Severus!"   
  
"I know & thank you for your visit, Doloros!" Dumbledore was getting the niceties over with! "Do come again!" Dumbledore closed the door behind her, pausing for a moment & then slamming the last open inch shut with a muffled bang!   
  
"You.....thoroughly enjoyed that, didn't you?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.   
  
Dumbledore stood up tall & tugged his cape straight. "You're dammned right!" he laughed softly & then bore into Harry's eyes. "But I thought it was supposed to stay in the classroom?" he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Sorry!" Harry smiled nervously. "It kinda got out of hand!"   
  
Dumbledore smiled softly & left, pausing a moment as Draco, Crabbe & Goyle finally managed to hop out into the hall. Dumbledore released them from their jinxes & headed for his office.   
  
Harry ran after him. "Who'll do the Potions now?" he asked. Dumbledore didn't need to answer.   
  
_Clunk! Clunk!_ "Hi, Harry!" said Moody. Harry smiled back. Potions will be easy now!   
  
"Harry, don't you have a Quidditch practice?" Dumbledore reminded him.   
  
"Yes, sir!" Harry ran off to the Pitch, feeling better than he had been in a while since Merida's disappearance!


	8. First Game Of The Season

**(8)First Game Of The Season**   
  
Oliver Wood looked over his team one last time. AHH! Fred's jacket was twisted! It's twisted! Oliver worried about the least little thing before any game! He cast a dark look as Fred fixed his uniform. "Alright!" Oliver had to have his speech first! "We have a big game ahead of us! Harry, watch out for Malfoy because he recently got his own Firebolt!" Oliver warned. "Now all of you get out there & make me proud......as you always do!" The Gryfindor team mounted their brooms & headed out over the Pitch.   
  
Madam Hooch brought out the balls. First, the Snitch was released. It flew to Draco & then Harry & then disappeared out of sight. Next were the Bludgers. Madam Hooch picked out the Quaffle last & glanced up to the two teams. "Now I want a good game.....from all of you!" She threw out the Quaffle The game was on!   
  
"Anglina steals the Quaffle from Marcus & heads down the Pitch!" Lee Jordans began his commentating. "Oooohhhh & a nasty hit by a Bludger! Anglena spins out of control & drops the Quaffle which Marcus catches! He races back down the Pitch! He shoots----oh & a nice save by our dear Oliver Wood, as usua----!"   
  
**_"LEE JORDANS!!!!"_** Mcgonagall warned him about taking sides!   
  
Marcus glared at Oliver who smiled sweetly back. Marcus went redder than a salmon!   
  
"Sorry ma'am!" Lee Jordans went on commentating. "Katie catches the Quaffle & heads to the Slytherins! She shoots & scores! Yes! Ten points to Gryfindor!"   
  
Marcus mouthed "I'm gonna kill you, Oliver!" & sped off after the Quaffle! Oliver just laughed & spun his broom in a little loop!   
  
Harry & Draco were circling the Pitch, looking for the Snitch. They kept an even distance between each other & kept eyeing each other closely. Too closely for Draco, who didn't notice the glint of gold fly past him. Harry charged straight for him!   
  
"What are you doing, Potter?!" Draco shrieked as he tried to get out of the way!   
  
"Getting the Snitch!" Harry retorted. "You didn't notice, did you?" Harry swerved to the left at the last minute.   
  
"Wha---?" Draco got reoriented & sped after Harry. They dived behind the stands towards the Snitch. Harry was ahead & pulled up at the last minute to misdirect Draco. The Snitch disappeared into the stands. Harry & Draco headed up to the sky, keeping the space of the Pitch between them. Draco caught sight of the Snitch near the ground, beside the Ravenclaw stands & dived for it.   
  
Harry dived for Draco & slammed him into the sides. "If I can't get it, no one will!" Harry threatened as he scanned around for the Snitch. It was heading up to the sky. Harry flew after it but, without warning, the Snitch suddenly dived into the game. It sat on the ground dead center. To get to it, Harry would have to dive through the speeding players. Draco, however, was already near the ground at the Ravenclaw stands & headed for the Snitch. Harry dived straight down for it. "Fred, MOVE!" he ordered as one of the Weasley twins flew by under him.   
  
"George!" he hollered back!   
  
"Whatever!" Harry complained. Draco was closing in on the Snitch! Harry urged his Firebolt faster. Both of them landed on the Snitch at the same time; Draco was on top & Harry under him was holding the Snitch!   
  
Draco looked around. "Give it here, Potter!" he shoved him harder into the ground. "Before Madam Hooch sees!"   
  
"Never!" Harry popped the Snitch into his mouth. With both hands free, he managed to punch Draco in the face, breaking his nose. Draco rolled off in pain as Harry jumped up & held out the Snitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.   
  
"Harry Potter catches the Snitch & earns 150 points for Gryfindor!" Lee Jordans yelled into his microphone. "Gryfndor wins!"   
  
Draco jumped up. "I'll get you for thi---!" Harry had shoved the Snitch into Draco's mouth, wings fluttering helplessly on his lips! The Gryfindors roared with laughter & the noise of Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff doubling up in laughter joined them!   
  
"Don't give me that look, Draco!" Harry laughed as he mounted his broom. "After all, you asked for it! Literally asked for it!" Harry flew away to his team that was waiting for him.   
  
"Good one, Harry!" Fred laughed. "Just look at Draco standing there!"   
  
"I see something even better!" Harry nodded in Collin Creevey's direction. For once, he was glad that the kid was into photography! "What a picture that'll be for the Daily Prophet!" Harry laughed.   
  
Harry, Ron & Hermione stayed up late that night discussing the game. "That was hysterical!" Ron laughed. "Can't wait to get that Daily Prophet with Draco's picture in it!"   
  
"Neither can I!" Harry laughed. "Well," he stretched out. "I'm going to bed!" He headed up to the dorm, smiling to himself.


	9. Midnight Attack

**(9)****Midnight**** Attack**   
  
For the next few days after the first Quidditch game on Sunday, Potions went by easily. Gryfindor actually earned a few points for once. Harry half-hoped that Snape would stay at Grimmauld forever!   
  
Harry, Hermione & Ron were on their way to Gryfindor Tower after Potions on Thursday when Dumbledore appeared beside them. "Would you three mind stepping into my office for a moment?" He led the way to the stone eagle door. He made them sit down & then sat behind his own desk. "I've just received an owl from Severus. I'm surprised he sent me one & risked interception so it must be urgent!" Dumbledore sighed & looked at Harry. "Voldomort has sent Malfoy & Black to destroy the Dursleys; after which, Lucious will come here for you!"   
  
Harry glanced at Ron & Hermione & then to Dumbledore. "Are they alright?"   
  
"I don't know yet. Those in Grimmauld will try to stop them!" Dumbledore started. "Now, Lucious is coming here for you so I want to send the three of you to Grimmauld. Alastor Moody will escort you there on broomsticks."   
  
Harry sighed. "When do we leave?"   
  
"Tonight!"   
  
Harry stared. "Tonight? Now?" He couldn't believe it! The next Quidditch game against Ravenclaw would be next Sunday & now he wouldn't be a part of it?   
  
"What about schoolwork?" Hermione asked as Harry & Ron rolled their eyes. Trust Hermione to think of school first!   
  
"Oh, I don't think you'll be gone that long!" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at her. "Isn't your life more important? It'll only be a few days until this passes!" He leaned back a bit. "Now go get ready & then meet Alastor downstairs.   
  
Harry, Ron & Hermione stepped out into the cool night. Moody was waiting for them with three broomsticks. Harry had has own Firebolt. He cast an invisibility charm on everyone. "It only lasts three hours!" Moody warned. "So don't stop for anything!" With that, they lifted into the air & headed for Grimmauld.   
  
"What?!" Lupin stared at the letter Snape was holding.   
  
"You heard!" Snape snapped. "This letter said we have to get the Dursleys out & bring them here before Lucious & Bellatrix can kill them!"   
  
"Here?" Lupin exclaimed. "At Grimmauld?"   
  
"No," Snape snapped again. "Here at Hogwarts! Of course, Grimmauld, you mutt!" Lupin snarled warningly. "What? You want to bite me?" Snape dared the werewolf but got no reply. "So BITE me!! What do I care?!" Lupin jumped up!   
  
Tonks yanked out her wand. "That's enough!" Tonks declared. "YOU!!" she was as equally scary to Lupin as that werewolf was to humans on full moons! "Just wait for full moon, OK? & YOU!!!!" she whirled around to Snape. "Calm down! I think the problem with both of you is a bad case of cabin fever! Now," Tonks sighed. "Staying here won't help the Dursleys! So do we let them die? Or shall we go save them?" She glared at one upset man & then the next & back again. Both nodded agreement but kept their hands inside their capes, tightly gripping their wands. "Good!" Tonks declared. "Besides, it's not like the Dursleys don't know of us magic folk! They're Harry's aunt & uncle! Now let's get ready & go!" Tonks ordered. _Those two are going to need this action if only to stop themselves from ripping each other to shreds!!_   
  
Snape stepped outside first but stopped on the stairs. "Mystique? What are you doing here?" he stared at the horse. She had been missing since the day Snape came to Grimmauld. She got down to let him on. "Not this time!" Snape said. "Stay here where it's safe for you!" As if feeling left out, Mystique shoved passed him & entered the house! Snape closed his eyes & waited for it! There was nothing else he could do!   
  
"HEY!!!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley. "Oh for heaven's sake! Does this look like a barn?!"   
  
"There she blows!" Snape muttered to himself through gritted teeth, thankful he was outside alone! Then he heard Lupin & relaxed a bit.   
  
"Relax, Molly!" Lupin said. "Put her in with Buckbeak! I'm sure the Hippogryf could use a friend!"   
  
Tonks, Snape & Lupin aparated at the back door of the Dursley home at the same time Lucious Malfoy & Bellatrix Black aparated at the front. "Let's stall them, Remus!" Snape ordered. "Dora, get the Dursleys!"   
  
"Hey, who put you in charge?" Lupin growled.   
  
"Albus!" Snape snapped.   
  
"Please drop that fight for now!" Tonks pleaded as she headed upstairs. She found Dudley & Petunia & pulled them out of bed. "Where's Vernon?" Tonks glanced around.   
  
"On a business trip!" Petunia said. "What is your kind doing in my house?"   
  
"Well," Tonks sighed exasperatedly. "Half of us have come to kill you & half of us have come to save you! Take your pick but let's move!" She dragged them downstairs. Tonks placed a Portkey charm on a book lying on the patio table.   
  
Snape & Lupin were still holding off Lucious. Bellatrix was already passed out on the floor. "Get out Remus!" Snape ordered as he threw him out the door. "I'll be fine!"   
  
"Like **_hell_** you'll be fine!!" Lupin marched back in the door!   
  
"Stubborn mutt!" Snape snapped. "You go with the others. I'll look for Vernon! I can find my own way back! Now go! EXITOS Lupin!!" Snape commanded & Lupin was thrown back out the door by the seemingly well-named Exitos charm & collapsed in a heap! Lupin picked himself up.   
  
"You needn't stay for Vernon!" Malfoy laughed. "We killed him first!"   
  
"You hear that, Remus?" Snape yelled out the door as he held off Malfoy. "One Dursley is already dead; now get out of here!" Snape sent out spell after spell against Malfoy until he heard the familiar pop sound of the portkey! Snape took a chance & dived out the door. He snatched up his wand again & turned to face Malfoy but was hit hard by Cruccio. He landed in the bushes & collapsed under its pain.   
  
"You should never have left us, Severus!" Malfoy laughed. "Now I shall kill you! Avada Kedav----!"   
  
A loud whinny interrupted his incantation as a black creature knocked Malfoy hard to the ground. Snape jumped on Mystique & fled.   
  
Malfoy glowered. He aparated to stand in front of the horse. "So help me Merlin, I WILL kill you, Severus!" Malfoy raised his wand again. Mystique stood up & the Aveda Death Curse struck her in the chest. She fell back down the hill with Snape rolling down beside her. Both lay still at the bottom.   
  
Malfoy laughed. "So I got you & your pet!" He aparated away.   
  
Snape picked himself up, feeling winded & out of sorts! He was slightly dizzy from being hit by a horse. _Horse!_ Snape remembered. He glanced around. The white mane & tail was easily seen, but Snape tripped over her black body. he had no idea of how she got here. Snape knew Mrs. Weasley would not have let her out in spite of herself!   
  
"Come now! Get up!" Snape snapped. "This is not the time to play games!" He tried peering down at her in the darkness. She couldn't be dead! The curse was not meant for her, but for Snape. Mystique suddenly turned her forleg white. It was broken. Snape sighed, relieved she was alive, but now he had another problem! "Picked a fine night to break yourself, you silly creature!" he snapped. "You're to large for a Portkey & I can't carry you!"   
  
Mystique actually glared at him & sighed in disgust! Then, she changed into a spaniel, small & easy to carry! Snape stared! "Wha----? How'd you---?" Snape stuttered as he picked her up. "What sorcery is this? And don't say animagic! No human can change into more than one animal! You're well-named, Mystique! Well-named!" Snape pushed the little dog under his cape & turned a branch into a Portkey. They appeared in Grimmauld kitchen.   
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Mrs. Weasley greeted them. "First a Hyppogrif! Then a horse & now a dog? What next?!"   
  
"How'bout a rat?" Lupin snickered as a rat suddenly scurried in through the door that Mrs. Weasley had left open for some fresh night air & dived out of sight under a broken floor board!   
  
Mrs. Weasley threw her hands in the air & sank into a chair! "How'bout a rat!" she fumed. Lupin burst out laughing.   
  
"Molly, how did Mystique escape?" Snape asked, ignoring Lupin.   
  
"What do you mean "escaped"?" Molly got up to close the door, also ignoring Lupin!   
  
"This dog," Snape pulled her out & laid her on the table. "is Mystique!" Everyone stared at the name on her side. "She appeared as a horse at the Dursley home! Saved me from Lucious! Then she changed to a dog so I could carry her through a Portkey! Was the window open in Buckbeak's room?"   
  
"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley as she fixed Mystique's leg.   
  
"I wonder if she can change to other animals as well!" Snape said. "Perhaps a bird?"   
  
The door opened again & in flew Moody, leading Harry, Ron & Hermione.   
  
"Did you get to my aunt & uncle on time?" Harry asked.   
  
"Your uncle didn't make it!" said Lupin. "But your aunt & Dudley are here in bed."   
  
"Here?" Harry wasn't expecting that.   
  
"Did you want us to leave them at home to get attacked again?" Snape jumped into the conversation. "Mr. Potter! We meet again!"   
  
"Swell!" Harry snapped as he glanced to Ron & Hermione. "Shall we go see Buckbeak?" They started for the Hippogryf's room.   
  
Snape held Harry back. "Oh, you won't escape me!" he sneered. "Seeing as you'll have some time these next few days, we will continue our Occlumency lessons!"   
  
"What?" Harry yelped.   
  
"Be down stairs first thing tomorrow morning, Potter!" Snape half-smiled evilly. "Don't disappoint me as you usually do!" He let Harry go. Harry ran, furious, to Buckbeak's room!   
  
"You WILL do Occlumency this morning!!" Snape roared. It was early the next morning before the others were awake & Snape & Harry were in the living room.   
  
"Please, sir!" Harry pleaded. "You don't want to see my dream last night!"   
  
"Oh, but I do!" Snape stepped threateningly toward Harry.   
  
"Trust me! You don't!" Harry begged again.   
  
Snape & Harry played this "I do!/You don't!" game for a few minutes but Harry could see it was useless. He gave up. "OK, fine!" he retorted. "But don't get upset! This is your fault that you want to see what I dreamed!"   
  
"25 points from Gryfindor for being a stubborn brat!" Snape snapped as he entered Harry's mind. His face went from stiff........to curious.......to horrified.......to downright INSANE! Snape yanked himself to reality! "What was that....thing.....you dreamt I was wearing?" he finally asked after a moment of silence. "& what **_EXACTLY_** was I supposed to be doing?!"   
  
Harry edged around to the door & got ready to run. "Answer to your first question: a pink tu-tu of the ladies variety. Answer to your second question: Swan Lake Ballet, a muggle dance!" Harry & Snape eyed each other in horror! "Told you that you wouldn't want to know!" Harry fled upstairs to his room!   
  
"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!" Snape woke up the whole house. "Go to your room!! NOW!!"   
  
"I'm already in my room! Or did you notice?!" Harry slammed the door shut!   
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" Snape marched upstairs! He reached the top & stopped at the last stair. There, in front of Harry's door, was a Cobra! _it's only Mystique!_ Snape told himself but a quick glance to Buckbeak's door changed his mind. The door was locked from the outside & the window had been shut to stop Mystique form escaping again. The window had a tricky catch that no animal could undo! Snape tried to move to get out his wand but the Cobra became irate. No matter, a certain Parsle-mouth was behind the door.   
  
"Mr. Potter?" Snape whispered softly over the hissing Cobra that was eying him. Harry didn't answer. The Cobra hissed at him again. Was Harry telling it to attack? "Mr. Potter?!" Snape tried again, louder.   
  
**_"WHAT?!"_** Harry shrieked as he yanked open his door! The snake turned in surprise & now Harry, Snape & snake were at odds with each other.   
  
"I don't think it's Mystique!" Snape nodded to the door where Mystique & Buckbeak were sleeping.   
  
"I'll tell it to leave!" Harry muttered & then spoke Parsel. The Cobra eyed him & hissed madly. Harry suddenly went pale! He couldn't understand! He tried talking to the snake again but it was no use! He couldn't understand the snake. "I'm sorry, sir!" Harry gasped. "It's gone! I can't understand the snake!" Harry stepped backwards & closed the door, leaving Snape alone with the snake.   
  
Snape glanced at the Cobra. "Mystique? Come here!" he ordered. It was worth a try. The snake lunged out & bite Snape on his hand. Snape stumbled back downstairs. He pulled out his wand & cast a healing charm on the poison & then headed back upstairs but the Cobra was gone. Snape sighed. "Don't tell Molly!" he warned himself. "Maybe it'll eat that rat!" Snape headed back downstairs.


	10. Grimmauld Has Fallen!

**(10)Grimmauld Has Fallen!**   
  
"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley called upstairs. "Harry come down, now! It's time for breakfast; thanks to Severus!" she glared at him as Snape stepped off the bottom stair.   
  
"Sorry!" Snape muttered, trying not to look Mrs. Weasley in the eyes! She could be a formidable woman at times!   
  
"How'd the Occlumency lesson go?!" Mrs. Weasley snapped as she headed for the kitchen without waiting for an answer!   
  
Harry, however, didn't appear at breakfast. He stayed in his room, retelling himself what happened. Maybe the snake had mispronounced something & that had caused a misunderstanding. Harry sank further into despair. An animal couldn't make a mistake in its instinctive language! Harry didn't want to admit it but he knew that his precious gift was lost. He could no longer talk to snakes! Harry heard someone knock on the door & tried putting on a straight face. He didn't want to tell anyone yet about this. Harry didn't have to hide after all as it was Snape who entered.   
  
"Saved your breakfast!" Snape muttered.   
  
Harry put the plate aside. "I'm not really hungry right now!"   
  
Snape sighed. "Call it a blessing in disguise, losing your Parsle-tongue?" Harry could only stare. "You know its bad to be able to talk to snakes!"   
  
"Bad?!" Harry sat up straight in bed. "How could talking to snakes be bad?! Who saved a python from its tiny cage in a zoo? Who stopped Draco's Serpensorcia spell from attacking everyone during Lockhart's duelling lesson? Who stopped the Basilisk? How can saving others be bad?!" Harry was almost yelling now. "It's like I'm losing everyone & everything! First my parents, then my Godfather, then Merida, then my Uncle, even if I didn't like him; he was still family, & now my Parsle!! What will I lose next?!" Harry dived into his pillow & burst into tears.   
  
Snape stared for a moment. This wasn't going quite the way he expected! He sat on the bed beside Harry. "Mr. Potter?" he started. No answer. "Harry?" For once, Snape used his first name! "Please don't cry about it! We've all lost someone & it will continue until the Dark Lord is destroyed!"   
  
"I don't quite expect YOU to understand!" Harry stopped crying for a moment to glare at Snape. "You who is incapable of love! You never had anyone or anything to lose!" Harry stared at the floor.   
  
A long moment in silence passed. "That hurt, Potter! Really it did!" Snape finally managed to say. "For your information, I've lost just about everything to the Dark Lord way before you first arrived at Hogwarts & I'm not the only one!" Snape was getting defensive. "The Weasleys were good friends with Sirius & your parents. So was Remus for that matter! Like I said, you're not the only one!" Snape got up & headed for the door. "So, Miss Hepburn is a friend of yours?"   
  
"Girlfriend, if you will!" Harry half-snapped!   
  
Snape looked surprised at that. "Don't give up yet! After all, Merida Hepburn is only missing! She may return!" With that, Snape left Harry alone.   
  
"That nephew of yours!" Snape snapped to Aunt Petunia as he entered the kitchen.   
  
"You don't like him either?" Petunia asked, surprised. "I thought all you magic folk stuck together!"   
  
"HA!" Snape scoffed. "Then you muggles have very odd ideas about the wizarding world!" he actually laughed a bit. "No, we don't stay together! There are good wizards like those here in Grimmauld. Then there are those of the Dark Force who tried to kill you! Then there are young, irresponsible teenage wizards like that accursed nephew of yours!"   
  
"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that way about Harry!" Petunia smiled. "I knew how he'd turn out to be when my sister got that letter & then she met that James Potter boy & then me & Vernon got stuck with Harry after his parents were murdered by...what is that name? Vo--Vold--something like that!"   
  
"We do not speak the Dark Lord's name, so I will only say it once!" Snape said. "It is...." Snape lowered his voice to a whisper. "....Voldomort!" he sighed, not believing he had to say that. "I remember Lily!" Snape changed the subject. "But I don't know if she considered me a friend or not. She never really spoke to me & yet she always tried to keep James & his gang away from me!"   
  
"She was a hot-headed little girl!" Petunia snapped. "Everyone was so proud when she got that letter! I was the only one who saw right through her!"   
  
"So that's why you don't like Potter!" Snape said. "Jealousy!"   
  
"What?" Petunia stared at him!   
  
"She got the letter, you didn't!" Snape explained.   
  
"Why I never-----!" Petunia started.   
  
"Think of it!" Snape interrupted. "When Lily got that letter, she became popular & you were just a sister! I wouldn't' be surprised if you had magic in you, maybe not enough to get you into a school but still, you should be able to do the simple spells!" Snape pulled out his wand & handed it to her. "Just wave it once!"   
  
Petunia gave him a dark look but decided to try it. Mrs.Weasley's glass teapot burst into shards!   
  
"Thought so!" Snape half-smiled. "No true muggle would be able to get any reaction at all out of my wand! But you tried to command mine & it got mad. Wands choose their own wizard or witch so you must get your own! Now give it back to me so I can fix that pot before Molly sees!"   
  
"Why did you do that?" Petunia asked, after Snape repaired the teapot. "Show me I had magic?"   
  
"Not to scare you or anything but the Order needs every good Sorceror available in this war against the Dark Lord! You're one of us now," Snape headed out the kitchen. "Not to mention, you, yourself have been recently affected by him!" he reminded her on his way out.   
  
Harry didn't come down until the evening. He was sitting outside on the back steps, worrying about his Parsle when he suddenly heard a voice. Harry looked around.   
  
"Down here in the grassssss!"   
  
Harry jumped! A prolonged "S"? Could it be? He stared into the grass as a long garter snake lifted his head. "You can underssssstand me?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yessss, of courssse!" said the snake.   
  
"Oh, & I can undersssstand you! Ssssso what happened?" Harry picked up the snake & explained everything about not understanding the Cobra. "Do different typessss of ssssnakes have a different dialect?" Harry asked when he was finished.   
  
The snake shook his head. "No! All sssserpentssss ssssspeak the ssssame Parsssle! I do not know what that creature wassss but it wassss no sssssnake! You have not losssst your gift! You sssspeak my language well!" Harry released the snake into the grass. "If you meet that creature again, be careful!" the snake warned, as it slithered away. "It may be evil!"   
  
"I will!" Harry promised as he jumped up & headed in to supper, Now, he was hungry!   
  
Harry felt his whole bed shaking! He had just gone to sleep after supper & now he was being shaken awake!   
  
"Quick Harry!" Lupin ordered. "Get up! We're under attack! Severus is holding him off! Let's go!" Lupin led Harry downstairs.   
  
Harry glanced at his watch. "1:30 in the morning!" Harry sighed to himself. "Who is it?"   
  
"Shhhh!" Lupin ordered. "We don't know! Come on! This way!" He led Harry out the back. Harry could hear Snape & someone else duelling in the living room. Lupin led Harry outside where Ron & Hermione were waiting. "Use this to get next to Hogwarts!" Lupin turned Harry's watch into a Portkey. "The others are already there!" Lupin headed back inside to help Snape.   
  
"I wonder who it could be?" Ron asked.   
  
"I don't know!" said Harry. "We must have an impostor among us! Let's go!"   
  
"Expelliaramus!" Lupin waved his wand towards the intruder. "Come on, Severus! Let's get out of here!" Snape Acciod the intruder's wand & ran outside beside Lupin. "Did you find out who it is?" Lupin asked.   
  
"No!" said Snape. "But I know he isn't happy now that we have his wand! Here he comes! Let's aparate----NOW!!"   
  
Lupin appeared beside Harry, the Weasleys & everyone else who were already on the road down to Hogwarts. "Where's Sever---UHHH--s?" Tonks asked just as Buckbeak yanked her sideways! She had taken the time to get him out!   
  
"He's right beside.......me!" Lupin turned to the place where Snape was supposed to be standing. He wasn't there! "I don't know! He was right beside me! He has to be here!" Lupin looked around. "Where's Mystique?"   
  
"I couldn't find her!" said Tonks. "She must have escaped again unless she's the one who atta---!"   
  
"No!" said Lupin. "It was a man! Mystique is a girl!"   
  
"Well she can change her sha--!" Tonks began. Lupin growled. The full moon was tomorrow night! He was close to his time. Tonks turned her hair so fast into a rainbow of colors, it made Lupin dizzy! "It's not full yet---_REMUS!_"   
  
"I'll go back to find hi--!" Lupin said.   
  
"No you won't!" Tonks declared. "Albus won't appreciate having one of his Order members going back into unknown hostility! I'm worried about Severus to but let's see what Albus wants to do first, OK?"   
  
Lupin snarled but said nothing. He knew Tonks was right! He followed the others down to the castle & Dumbledore's office, wondering whatever could have happened to Snape.


	11. Reunion

**(11)****Reunion**   
  
The late afternoon sun streamed in through the window & landed on Snape's face, waking him. He tried to stare into the darkest corner of the room to let his eyes readjust!   
  
"It's about time you woke up, Severus!" came a very familiar voice. "You've been out for hours! That was a nasty little hit you received, wasn't it?"   
  
Snape froze. He knew that voice all to well! "My Lord!" he gasped & gripped his Death Mark as it began to burn ever so slightly.   
  
"My pet can help to ease that sensation in your Mark!" said Voldomort as a Phoenix flew down to Snape. The tears however, didn't work. The bird lifted it's right wing. There in the down, was the name, Mystique! Not a real Phoenix?   
  
So she had taken the appearance of a human to save her own skin? _How could you?_ Snape asked through Occlumency but before he had time to return to reality, he heard her send something back to him.   
  
_Not me, sir! Voldomort doesn't really know me!_ Now, Snape didn't know what to think; however, he pretended that his Death Mark no longer burned.   
  
"Phoenixes are rare & I was quite surprised when this one flew in that very window!" said Voldomort. "I tried releasing her, but she stayed. We've been good friends ever since!"   
  
"How did you do it?" Snape asked. "How did you find Grimmauld?"   
  
"Wasn't my idea!" answered Voldomort. "That credit goes to my "faithful"," he put extra emphasis on the word. "servant!"   
  
"Who did you con this time?" Snape snapped. His Death Mark seared with Voldomort's rage!   
  
"SILENCE!" Voldomort commanded as he slowly calmed down. "Honestly, you should learn to bite your tongue at times! Can you think of no one? He scurried in that night when Molly left the door open!"   
  
Snape cast an odd look to the Mystique Phoenix. He knew she could change her shape. "How'bout a rat?" Snape quoted Lupin.   
  
"How'bout a rat!" said Peter Pettigrew, as he stepped out of the shadows! "I'm surprised Albus thinks that Grimmauld would still be safe after Sirius & Remus exposed me! After all, I'm Ron Weasley's pet! I am SCABBERS!! I know everything about the place for I was there hundreds of times! & it's all thanks to my beloved master, Ronald Weasley!" At that, both Peter & Voldomort burst out laughing!   
  
Snape stepped backwards once or twice, wondering if he could handle any more surprises! _Why didn't anyone think of Weasley's old pet? Sirius & Remus had exposed him but then, the subject was dropped. Even Harry Potter knew of Scabbers! Harry Potter!_ Snape looked up at his Master. "Why me, sir?" he asked. "Surely you must have known Mr. Potter was there?"   
  
"I'll deal with Harry on my own time!" Voldomort declared. "Right now, I want you to tell me where she is? I know Albus & his Order have been hiding her at Hogwarts! But," Voldomort sighed. "I believe it is to hard a task to ask of you! I may have to interrogate you the hard way! It's your choice, Severus?"   
  
"Yes, it is to hard for me to tell you!" Snape answered. "Simply because she is no longer at Hogwarts & I no longer know of her whereabouts!"   
  
"You lie!" Voldomort taunted. "You do know!"   
  
"No, I do not know where she is!" Snape defended. "But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" he added quickly.   
  
"Shall I Cruccio you?" Voldomort raised his wand.   
  
Snape knew there was no escaping this! "Torture me to insanity if you will, but I simply can not & WILL not tell you! Pity," he sneered. "You have the Malfoys at Hogwarts as your spies & yet you do not know that she is gone?"   
  
Voldomort lowered his wand. "An excellent idea, Severus!" he said. "Lucious? It's been a while since you last saw your son! Perhaps another visit is in order?"   
  
"Sir?" Mr. Malfoy stared. "I just saw him a few days ago! The Quidditch match?"   
  
"Yes!" Voldomort sympathized. "Pity that Harry is on Gryfindor team! Once I get rid of him, I will make Draco Malfoy a name to be feared in Quidditch! But did you even think of the girl while you were there?"   
  
"I understand!" Mr. Malfoy smiled evilly. "I will--uh--visit Draco immediately!" He headed for the door.   
  
"He's a good man!" Voldomort said as Snape tried desperately not to scoff! "A faithful servant! We will wait for him to return. If he confirms what you say is true, you may leave but if not you will die horribly!" Voldomort put a hand out to Mystique For her to perch on & left the room. Peter followed & snatched up Snape's wand on his way out. A light surrounded the room & then all returned to normal with the exception of a seal on the door & window. Snape was trapped there until Malfoy returned.   
  
Several pops could be heard as Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks & Mr. Weasley apparated to Grimmauld's living room.   
  
"What a mess!" Tonks declared as she glanced around at the room that was half destroyed by spells bouncing everywhere!   
  
"Watch yourself!" Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "We don't know if whoever did this is still here or not!" Everyone pulled out their wands. "Remus, did you get to see anything at all?"   
  
"Not really!" said Lupin. "Just some short man."   
  
"I still say it was Mystique!" Tonks glared at him.   
  
Lupin bared his fangs. "Mystique is a girl! We were attacked by a man!"   
  
"How do you know?" Tonks teased. "You didn't see much! It could have been a woman attacking Severus!"   
  
Lupin growled softly but said nothing. He knew she was right! "No Dora!" Dumbledore cut into his thoughts. "I hate to disagree wtih you but I know Mystique! She is an Order member defending us & Severus! She did not do this!" Tonks just stared. Lupin had a big grin on his face that reached from ear to ear! Tonks felt like smacking it off! Before she had time to say anything, in flew a horned owl & dropped a letter at Dumbledore's feet. The bird flew away again before anyone had a chance to pay it.   
  
Dumbledore picked it up & read it to himself. "Severus is being held by Voldomort & Lucious is on his way to Hogwarts right now!" he finally said. "PS: Scabbers attacked Grimmauld!" he read the last line aloud.   
  
Lupin stared at the floor. "I saw a rat run inside that night we saved the Dursleys! How could I not have recognized him?"   
  
"This is my fault!" Dumbledore hung his head. "I should have remembered Ron's pet!"   
  
"We all forgot!" said Mr. Weasley. "The fault belongs to all!" Everyone nodded agreement.   
  
"Let's get back to Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore. "Lucious being sent to the castle is not a good sign!"   
  
"Out of curiosity," Tonks started. "Was that owl Mystique?"   
  
"No, Mystique isn't anywhere near he Dark Lord," said Dumbledore. "Voldomort must have his own traitor among his Death Eaters! This is not the first anonymous letter I received! The first one was the law against anyone having the Mark of a Death Eater! Let's go!"   
  
Mystique flew back into the Riddle House & followed Peter. She stole Snape's wand & flew outside to the window. Snape heard "Allohamora!" hit the window & it flew open. Next moment, his wand sailed passed him! Snape picked it up & stared out the window. No one was around to cast that spell but the Flaxen was waiting for him. The spell seemed to have been sent by Mystique. Then he remembered he still had his Occlumency turned on.   
  
"Now what are you up to?" Snape snapped at the horse as he climbed out the window. "First you're siding with my Lord? Now rescuing me? Please pick a side Mystique & stay with it!" Mystique snorted impatiently. Voldomort or Peter could show up at any moment! "I'm coming. I'm coming!" Snape complained. He climbed up onto Mystique as she was to mad at him to let him on! Snape rolled his eyes & sighed dejectedly. It dawned on him that he didn't know where exactly he was & Hogwarts could be anywhere. Going back to Grimmauld was out of the question. As if knowing what he was thinking, Mystique headed for Hogwarts.   
  
It was early evening as Mystique & Snape appeared at the top of the hill & Hogwarts Castle came into view & what a view! The sky above the castle was a cloud of Dementors! Several charms could be seen coming from various wands on the ground. "My Lord must have been in a fine mood when he found out I had escaped!" Snape pulled out his wand & headed Mystique into the bushes close to the edge of the swarm of Dementors.   
  
"Expecto Patronus!" Snape sent forth the shield. It, also, had the shape of a dolphin. Mystique twisted her head sideways to eye Snape. Then she copied his spell! "Pick your own Patronus, Mystique!" Snape ordered. "Two students, Miss Hepburn for one, already have a Dolphin Shield, as do I!" Mystique bucked up her hind quarters, throwing Snape onto her neck! "Sorry!" he muttered, not meaning it at all. He shoved himself back down.   
  
Lucious Malfoy & Bellatrix Black were trapped in an ongoing duel with Harry, Neville & Lupin. Lupin dived out of the way as a Cruccio spell came charging for him. "Now you made me mad!" Lupin jumped out. "Exotis!" Bellatrix was caught up in the force of the spell & was thrown backwards. "Tsk! Never cross the ways of a werewolf!" Lupin smiled as he turned to Lucious.   
  
Harry glanced at Neville, suddenly remembering something. It was getting dark & the full moon was tonight! Harry turned back to Lupin & was face to face with a mad wolf! He was to late. "NO LUPIN!" Harry yelped. "Hurry Neville! Run!" Harry snatched up Lupin's fallen wand & fled, Neville close behind. They ran into Hermione & Ron.   
  
"It's Lupin!" Neville gasped for air. "The full moon is up!"   
  
"Great!" Ron retorted. "That's just what we need! Dementors, Death Eaters & a mad wolf!"   
  
"I know!" Hermione came up with a plan on the spot. "Let's separate! He won't know where to go!" Lupin came bounding through the bushes. His eyes first landed on Hermione. She backed up into the tree as Lupin came closer.   
  
"Hey over here!" Harry yelped. "I'm easy!" Lupin snarled & glanced at Hermione & then Harry. He decided to continue towards Hermione. "GET OVER HERE!!" Harry ordered, angrily! Werewolves respond well to excitement. Lupin growled & ran after Harry.   
  
"Don't make me do this Professor!" Neville pleaded. Lupin barked at him but kept his eyes firmly on Harry who was in a tree. "Sir, I'm really, really sorry about this but....." Neville threw a handful of rocks that hit Lupin hard & ran for it. Lupin abandoned Harry & charged after Neville. Ron ran after Lupin.   
  
"RON!!" Harry yelped as he jumped down. He & Hermione started to run but Lucious Malfoy blocked their way.   
  
"You keep company with werewolves?" he sneered. "My son would never do that!"   
  
"Your son is nothing more than a bully!" Harry pulled out his wand.   
  
"Oh, you still want to duel?" Malfoy laughed. "Very well then! I shall kill you both!"   
  
As the first rays of sun hailed in the morning, the last of the Dementors & Death Eaters were driven out. Dumbledore & most of the Order were in his office. "Now that Grimmauld is fallen, we must set up our forces here!" Dumbledore was saying. "I have a feeling that tis is not the last we will see of Voldomort's power!"   
  
The door opened & Mcgonagall poked her head in. "We found Severus & Mystique!" she said. "They're both fine, just a bit winded. I've sent them to Poppy but," she sighed. "Remus is still missing & so is Harry & his friends."   
  
"It was full moon last night, Minerva!" Dumbledore tried to calm her. "Remus will return to us when he is back to normal! Let's go see Severus!"   
  
Lupin was back to normal, in appearance. The wolfish insanity was gone from him as the sun's rays touched him, curing him yet again from the disease for another month. He stood up in the light of the morning, letting the soft glow wash away the wolf from the man.   
  
He was now hurrying across the beach with Ron & Neville straining to keep up with him! Lupin, however, was ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry!" he finally said. "I didn't mean it. You'll be alright though!" he tried to calm both Ron & Neville as well as himself. He suddenly stopped walking.   
  
"Oof!" yelped Ron as he collided with Lupin.   
  
"Ow!" Neville squeaked as he collided with Lupin & Ron. "What's wrong, Professor?"   
  
Lupin had his eyes fixated on someone lying on the beach where the waves met the shore. It was Hermione! He ran to her & picked her up but she didn't move. "Let's get her to Poppy!" Lupin said.   
  
Dumbledore led the others in to the hospital wing.   
  
"I'm alright!" Snape greeted them. "It's a good thing Mystique can copy spells! She recreated my Patronus & helped to keep off the Dementors." Snape eyed Dumbledore closely & finally got to ask the question that had been bugging him for a few days! "What type of sorcery is that creature?!"   
  
Dumbledore smiled softly. "Mystique? I do believe it''s time to tell him!" Mystique shook her head, changed into a Phoenix & flew up into the rafters. "Oh, come, come now! Don't be foolish!" Dumbledore ordered. "We both knew this day would come!"   
  
"Tell me what?" asked Snape.   
  
Dumbledore sighed, slightly frustrated & cast a pleading look up to the bird! "If you don't then I will!" Dumbledore threatened!   
  
Mystique flew down & cast Dumbledore a disapproving look. A light surrounded her & then---------------Merida Hepburn appeared brandishing a black serrated sword with the word "Mystique" written on its blade! The next scene happened VERY quickly!   
  
"What?!" Snape jumped out of bed! "What do you think you're doing Merida Hepburn Snape?!?!"   
  
"What did you call me?" she retorted.   
  
"Something you should have known long ago!" Dumbledore smiled softly.   
  
"What?!" Merida looked at Snape!   
  
"I'm your father! THAT'S what!" he snapped back at her!


	12. Return To Hogwarts

**(12)Return To Hogwarts**   
  
Merida collapsed into a chair beside the bed & stared! Everyone went silent a moment while those words sunk in. "W--W--What?" Merida finally exclaimed. "Back the Hogwarts Express up! WHAT?!"   
  
Snape perched on the edge of the bed & buried his face in his hands for a moment. "Ohhhhh!" he finally groaned. "Merlin have mercy! Mmmm!" He looked up at Merida. "I wanted to tell you the first day you arrived at Hogwarts!" Snape started. "But then, then the Chamber Of Secrets was opened & I knew I could never tell you then. Every time I wanted to, the Dark Lord ruined everything & I had to remain silent. Then Bellatrix confirmed my worst fear when she told me they knew you were here! When you disappeared, I was so upset that I probably took off more points from Gryfindor than they deserved!" Snape surprised himself when he said that. He kept gazing at Merida, wondering if she would accept him or disown him. "I am your father, Merida!" he said again. "I wanted to tell you for so long! But I couldn't. The Dark Lord would find you & kill you!"   
  
Merida glared at him! "Why does Voldomort want me dead?"   
  
Snape glowered. "How dare you say the Dark Lord's name! My Master may be evil but his power still commands some respect!"   
  
"Excuse ME!" Merida defended. "I can say MY master's name whenever I want! Or did you not read that word under my wing? If Tom only knew it was me!"   
  
Snape felt ready to faint! _Tom?!?! My own daughter actually knows the Dark Lord's original name?!_ "WHY YOU-------!!!" Snape glared at her. "Do you have ANY idea of how serious it would be if he ever found out you were his Phoenix? He will Cruccio you unto death! Way beyond insanity! For your information, I was never really a true Death Eater! I was a spy but I messed up once & the Dark Lord cast a horrible punishment on the Snape household! Everyone bearing that name must die, except me!" Snape sighed & said in a somewhat sarcastic manner. "He wanted me alive to suffer through it!" He glared back at Merida who was eying him closely. "Your mother & I hid you with some muggle friends of hers. She was a muggle-born of Ravenclaw House. When you came here, I thought you'd be safe but then you disappeared!" Snape suddenly remembered something. "Albus, I thought you said she was missing?"   
  
"In a sense she was," said Dumbledore. "When you had been cursed with "Sweord", Merida had been with Harry & his friends & tripped over this ancient Sword of animagic. Long ago, animagic was only possible to whoever used this sword. They would be capable of changing into any animal. Then as its powers were learned, animagic became a special class where one animal shape was assigned to a person & Mystique was discarded. It was written that this old Sword was last scen in the Dark Forest. When Merida brought it to me after I received your note explaining Bellatrix knew she was here, I decided to hide Merida with the power of animagic," Dumbledore looked softly at Snape. "But i couldn't tell anyone, least of all you! You're her father so I had to protect both of you! I became her Secret Keeper & allowed everyone else to believe Merida was gone! Now," Dumbledore pushed up his glaces. "could either of you explain to me how Merida came to be the Dark Lord's pet?" He looked disapprovingly at Merida. "That was not part of the deal?"   
  
"What?" Snape stared. "You mean you didn't know that Merida was his parrot?"   
  
"Phoenix! You nut!" Merida spasmed irritatedly! Snape glared at her. Merida ignored him & turned to Dumbledore. "I--uh--well--hmm!"   
  
"No need to be careful now!" Snape snapped. "We all know that you've been," he looked firmly into Merida's eyes. "UP to something? Hmm?"   
  
"I hate you!" Merida finally said. "I really HATE you!" She turned back to Dumbledore. "I've been double-crossing everybody. I flew into an open window & didn't know where I was. Then Voldomort," she stressed that name to make Snape cringe! "found me flying helplessly in circles. He tried to release me but I couldn't believe my luck! What better way to spy on Tom," another stressed word for poor Snape! "then to be his Phoenix? I was the one who sent you those anonymous letters & don't say "I could have been intercepted!"" she warned as Dumbledore & Moody started to say the same thing at the same time!. "I never actually carried the letters except that first one with the law on it for Death Eaters. I would fly to my destination first & then write a note & carry it in to whoever needed to read it! Poor Mr. Riddle! He was swearing to know who betrayed him!" Merida sighed. "There, ya happy "father"? I said all his names for you!"   
  
Snape froze at the word "father"! Stifled laughs could be heard all over the room!   
  
"Well, we'd better leave you two alone for awhile," said Moody. "I know you've been waiting a long time for this, Severus!"   
  
"Wait a minute!" Merida yelped. "You knew?"   
  
"All the Professors knew!" said Mcgonagall. "Even Hagrid as well as the Order Of The Phoenix! Protecting what was left of the Snape family was one of our jobs!" Merida smiled sweetly at her favourite teacher. She had missed Mcgonagall!   
  
"Some of us even took turns to be Professors here to keep an eye on you!" said Moody. "My turn got screwed up when Crouch took over with that polyjuice potion but at least Remus faired better!" Moody laughed. He & the others turned to leave but stopped & stared as Lupin appeared in the door, carrying Hermione.   
  
Ron & Neville stared at Merida who smiled back but had an unhappy look in her eyes. "Snape's my dad!" she retorted to them as Lupin carried Hermione to Poppy. "He just told me!"   
  
Neville's jaw was on the floor somewhere! "Your dad?!" he gasped. "May Merlin have mercy on you!"   
  
"Thanks, sweety!" Merida didn't know wether to laugh or punch Neville to the floor! Ron, however, didn't say anything. Even though the adults never told the children about the Snape family, Fred & George's extendable ears had heard everything! "Anyway, what's wrong with Hermione?" Merida went on. "& what's wrong with you, Neville?" she added, noticing a deep wound in his side.   
  
"Hmm? Oh---uh--nothing!" Neville hid his wound with his robe & hurried to Lupin's side with Ron & Merida.   
  
"I'm sorry, Remus!" Madam Pomfrey was saying "It can only be the Avada Death Curse! There's nothing I can do for her!" Dead silence followed those words. Hermione was gone!   
  
"With the Dark Lord around," Lupin tried to stay calm but burst into tears. "these things happen!"   
  
"I'll send a letter to the Granger family," Pomfrey was crying herself. She sighed. "Is there anything else, Remus?"   
  
Lupin stopped crying & glanced at Neville. "I---uh---I--I bite Neville last night!" He pulled Neville close to him.   
  
"I can only seal the wound," Pomfrey started. "There is no cure for werewolf poison!"   
  
"Don't worry, Neville!" said Merida. "It's not like it'll kill you! You'll just go nuts on full moons. You can keep Professor Lupin company!" Merida & Neville both laughed at that.   
  
Lupin jumped. "Miss Hepburn? You're alright? & here I thought I had failed!" Lupin nodded to Snape.   
  
"Oh, yeah! The Snape thing!" Merida muttered, hating the reminder. "He told me! So I suppose Hepburn was my adoptive name?"   
  
"You finally told her Severus?" Lupin laughed a bit.   
  
"Yes, Remus!" Snape snapped & then looked at Merida. "I had to erase all evidence of you so the Dark Lord couldn't find you! Oh, come on! I'm not that bad am I?"   
  
"Oh, be quiet!" Merida snapped. "I'm not pleased with this at all! Yes, you're that bad! You're horrible! You're always picking on Gryfindor! You don't give anyone half the grades they deserve! You're mean to Harry! What's wrong with you anyway?"   
  
"I'm strict & believe in discipline!" Snape stood up as tall as he could!   
  
"No!" Merida declared firmly. "Professor Mcgonagall is strict & disciplinary & we all love her! She is good & kind to us & doesn't take points off for stupid things!!"   
  
"Oh, how sweet!" Mcgonagall smiled.   
  
"Stay out of this, Minerva!" Snape ordered.   
  
"You, however, are just mean!" Merida went on. "None of us like you! Not even Draco likes you that much!"   
  
"She's your daughter alright!" Lupin laughed. "She's inherited your lovely attitude, Severus!"   
  
"Oh, shut up!" Snape & Merida both snapped at him!   
  
"Ya mutt!" Snape added alone. Merida was to decent & to fond of Lupin to say that much!   
  
"See what I mean?" Lupin said much to quickly! Snape & Merida stepped threateningly toward him. "Sorry!" Lupin yelped & focused on Neville. "Ahem!!" Lupin shifted nervously in his chair as he felt Snape glaring at him! "No hard feels, I hope?" Neville smiled at him & shook his head.   
  
"If I remember correctly," Dumbledore started. "Isn't there a code among werewolves that if they bite a child, then they can claim the child as their own puppy if no one else accepts? Neville is all alone! He could use a father?"   
  
Lupin & Neville glanced at each other. "I forgot about that!" Lupin managed to say. "Sure, I'll watch over him!" Neville smiled again. He was with Lupin now!   
  
"Quick, Lupin! Bite me!" Merida yelped, somewhat jealous!   
  
"Oh, you won't escape like that, Miss Snape!" Snape sneered. "Werewolf or not, you're still my daughter, so just forget about it!" Snape glowered at Lupin, warningly!   
  
Merida groaned. She glared at Snape for a moment, then went over to see Hermione one last time before leaving. Out in the hall, she--or rather---Harry ran into her! "Merida?" Harry stared. "What? Where? How?"   
  
Merida laughed in spite of herself as she pulled Harry into a kiss. "I've really missed you!" she said when he finally let her go. "But can we talk later? I'm in a REAL bad mood right now! Hermione has been killed by the Avada Death Curse---!"   
  
"W--What?"   
  
"--Neville is werewolf now & is Lupin's puppy!---"   
  
"Huh?!?!"   
  
"---& I am Professor Snape's blood-relative daughter!!!!!"   
  
Harry stared! "D--d-d---dd-dd-d-d--!" he couldn't get the word out!   
  
"Yes, DAUGHTER!!!!!" Merida yelped. "Goodnight!" She ran for the Gryfindor Tower but stopped & headed back to the hospital wing. "Forgot Mystique!" She snatched up the sword. "Oh, father dear?" Merida smiled sweetly at him but with murder in her eyes! "Next chance you get, could you touch the red points on this? I want to know just how deadly the poison is seeing as those Porcupine leaves didn't dispose of you! i thoroughly enjoyed ripping them out!"   
  
Snape glanced awkwardly to Dumbledore. "The serrated edges have poison in them," Dumbledore explained. "That's what makes them red against the black blade! Oh, & there's no cure for it so be careful!"   
  
"Tsk! Traitor!" Merida sighed. "You weren't supposed to tell!"   
  
"Oh, sorry!" Dumbledore laughed!   
  
"Did you run through those vines on purpose?" Snape asked Merida.   
  
"Oh, yes!" Merida glared at him.   
  
"Hmmm," Snape eyed her "& that would also explain your reaction to those giant spid---!"   
  
"DON'T....say that word!" Merida squeaked. "I can't handle it right now!" Snape smiled evilly at her. Merida ignored him & glanced at Ron who had gone pale a narrowly missing the 8-legged s-word of dread!   
  
Merida headed for the common room & was soon joined by Harry & Ron. Neville appeared moments later, but was a bit shy! The four of them stayed up late into the night, catching up on everything. "Oh, Harry?" I have a little confession!" Merida said. "I'm sorry for worrying you about your Parsle-tongue!"   
  
Harry looked up at her. "That.....was you?"   
  
Merida laughed. "Yeah, it was me! I was a hummingbird in the window & heard you & Sna---fath--HIM---whatever! Fighting so I flew upstairs & became a Cobra to keep you two separate but I didn't understand you! Oh & nice dream by the way! I can just imagine my.....father.....in a pink tu-tu!"   
  
Everyone burst into horrendous laughter! "Let's tell that to the whole school!" Ron gasped for air! "He'd love that!" Ron finally gained control of himself. "You know? I was rather worried when I found out another Snape was coming to Hogwarts but you're nothing like him!"   
  
Harry, Neville & Merida stared at him. "You knew?" Merida finally asked. "You knew all along & you never told me?"   
  
Ron winced. "Fred & George had invented their extendable ears & we heard everything. All us Weasley kids know! But we were worried about the Dark Lord finding out so we kept quiet!"   
  
Merida shook her head at him. _Trust a Weasley to be the know-it-all of the castle!_ Then she thought of something. "What about my mom? What do you know of her?"   
  
"Not much! She was a muggle-born Ravenclaw, that's about all we know," Ron shrugged. "I think there is only one person in the whole universe who could answer that questi---!"   
  
"NO!" Merida yelped. "I don't want to talk to him! It's bad enough I'm stuck with im in Potions Class but now his my father? No! Not yet!"   
  
Ron got up off the floor. "Well, I'm going to bed! Coming Neville?"   
  
"I suppose so!" Neville said awkwardly.   
  
"Oh, it's alright!" said Ron. "No one knows except us & if anyone else finds out just say you're with Lupin now!" Ron headed upstairs with Neville. Harry & Merida were left alone.   
  
Merida sighed as she stared up the stairs to the girls dorms. "I don't know if I can go up there!" she said finally. "Hermione's bed was next to mine & now...."   
  
Harry pulled Merida close. "I miss her too!" he said as he kissed her. "The Dark Lord effects everyone with his evil!" Harry sighed.   
  
"Oh, about the Dark Lord!" Merida said. "My pendant served me well! It becomes part of me when I'm an animal. When Lucious used the Aveda Kedavra, the pendant protected me but now I've got my own scar. It looks like a half-heart!"   
  
Harry stared. "Does it burn with Voldomort's rage?"   
  
"Yes," said Merida. "Quite strongly at times!" she sighed. "I guess I should go up there," Merida said after a moment lying in Harry's arms. "Goodnight, Harry!" Merida finally pulled away & headed upstairs. She tried not to look at Hermione's bed as she got into her own.   
  
Now that the aurors were all at Hogwarts, it was safe for Snape to return to the Potions Class. Everyone dreaded the next school day! Merida, the last one in every day & had changed desks to be at the back so she could be the first one out, too! The next few weeks were like a sort of dance between Merida & Snape, avoiding each other whenever they could. Neither spoke to the other during the only times they had to be together at Potions.   
  
The Christmas holidays were drawing near & a thick blanket of snow kept falling from the sky with no intention of stopping. Finally, the last day of school arrived. Harry, Ron & Merida were heading back to the castle after their final "Care Of Magical Creatures" lesson with Hagrid.   
  
"...& then," Harry was saying, telling Merida yet another story of what happened while she was gone. "Hermione said, "To ask a question, you silly Professor!""   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Merida laughed.   
  
"Harry asked her if she had gone insane!" Ron laughed. "I could only stare! Harry, what's wrong?" Ron & Merida both gazed into Harry's face.   
  
"Ron," Harry said in a sweet voice. "Please tell me that my gasses need to be replaced!"   
  
"You're glasses need to be replaced!" Ron said as ordered!   
  
"Very funny!" Harry glowered. "Look over there! Am I seeing right?" Ron & Merida looked in the direction Harry was pointing. "Well?" Harry asked impatiently. "Are they kissing or what?"   
  
Ron moved over to get a better look. "Oh, no, not at all!" Ron said when he returned. "It just looks that way from here!"   
  
"Are you sure?" Harry glared at him. "Because it sure looks like Snape is messing with my Aunt to me?"   
  
"Positive!" Ron assured him. "He isn't kissing her!" Harry glared at Ron but decided to believe him. Ron waited while Harry walked ahead before finishing what he was saying just in case Harry would punch him! Finally, he decided the distance was long enough!   
  
"He's FRENCHNG her!"


	13. Yuletide Season

**(13)Yuletide Season**   
  
Harry whirled around. "He........WHAT?! Hey! That's just a fancy way of saying "kiss," Ronald Weasley!"   
  
"What do you care? You don't even like your aunt or Snape?" Ron defended.   
  
"Actually, I don't mind my aunt," Harry answered. "We get along just fine!"   
  
"You just don't want Snape in your family!" Ron said.   
  
"Excuse me!" Harry retorted. "I'm in love with his daughter! I don't mind having a Snape around at all!"   
  
"I mean Professor Severus Snape, Harry!" Ron glared at him. "By the way, Merida? How do you like this?"   
  
"I don't care what he does with himself!" Merida stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not speaking to him, remember?"   
  
"Let's go!" said Harry. "There's nothing I can do now! I'll get him in the morning!"   
  
The next morning, Harry marched down to the Potions classroom. Draco & his friends were hanging around the door as usual, up to no good. "Out of my way, Draco!" Harry pushed him aside into a Gargoyle, breaking his nose a second time. Crabbe & Goyle helped Draco up & then turned onto Harry but he had already closed the door in their faces. Harry marched up to Snape's desk.   
  
"Putting in extra time over the holidays won't make me give Gryfindor points!" Snape said icily.   
  
Harry crossed his arms. "Explain what you were doing last night? Messing with my aunt? Hmmm? Ron, Merida & I saw you!"   
  
Snape glowred at his desk, thinking of any good recovery statement for that! One finally came to him. "I've have every right because YOU are messing with MY daughter, are you not?" Snape smiled triumphantly as Harry let that sink in!   
  
Harry sighed. "Look! My aunt is on the rebound from Uncle Vernon!" Then Harry smiled as he remembered something. "Come to think of it, you're on a type of rebound to!"   
  
Snape put on a poor accent. "Rachelle died years ago! I should think I am over her by now!"   
  
"Merida's mother was French?" Harry laughed. "No wonder you were doing that to my aunt!"   
  
Snape's unhappy smile was frozen to his face! "You were....close enough to see THAT?!"   
  
"Oh, yeah!" Harry smiled. "But i wasn't referring to Merida's mother! I was referring to her! She still isn't speaking to you, is she?"   
  
"No, I'm afraid not!" Snape sighed. Then he glared at Harry. "You don't even like your aunt or me! Why should you care if we are together?"   
  
Now it was Harry's turn to be frozen in time! When he finally decided to thaw out, he glared back at Snape. "You---NO!! You didn't? You went beyond a kiss didn't you?"   
  
Snape took a moment to figure that out! "Mr. Potter! How could you think that?" he finally said. "No we didn't! Why? Was I supposed to? I don't know much about muggles because I met Rachelle here at Hogwarts!"   
  
Harry turned away from Snape to hide a laugh! "Yes, you were!" he said! "You should have gone all the way!" Harry fled the scene before any Occlumency spells could reach him! _This would be a great way to separate them! Getting Snape to do all the wrong things!_   
  
"Enjoying your holidays?" came a sudden voice.   
  
Snape practically left claw marks on the ceiling! "Albus!!" he hissed. "Why do you DO that?! & I'm not into Christmas! You know that!" He continued on towards the Great Hall.   
  
"Sorry!" Dumbledore lied, smiling softly as he walked beside Snape. "But this year, you have someone to share Christmas with!" He raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Tell the whole castle, Mr. Potter!" Snape muttered to himself. He glowered at Dumbledore. "I only kissed Petunia once, OK?"   
  
Dumbledore raised both eyebrows. "I was referring to your daughter!" Snape glanced around as if looking for a hole to hide in! "So you've met Petunia as well?"   
  
"Hmm? Who?" Snape tried to get out of this one!   
  
"Ah! The wild Severus we once knew is returning to us!" Dumbledore laughed.   
  
"Don't bet on it!" Snape snapped. "Besides, Merida won't even look at me! Perhaps I'm not meant to be her father after all!"   
  
"I know how it is in your class, Severus!" Dumbledore said.   
  
"But what she said to me in the hospi---!" Snape began.   
  
Dumbledore put a hand up to stop him. "Every word of it is true," Dumbledore said gently. "you know that! You can be frightfully trying on the children at times! Ease up a bit! After all, they're only children! Now," Dumbledore added. "I believe Petunia may be in the Great Hall?" he teased as he entered through the doors, leaving a stunned Snape standing outside!   
  
The next few days were spent in anticipation of Christmas Day. The castle was decorated with garlands & bright lights as colorful pixies flew to & fro & a large Christmas Tree graced the Great Hall. It was the day before Christmas & Merida was lying on a sofa in the library, reading a book on unicorns when she sensed that she wasn't alone. Peering over her book, she saw Snape. Ignoring him, Merida returned to her reading.   
  
"Come on, Merida!" Snape sighed exasperated. "We have to start somewhere!" Merida turn a page & continued reading. Snape eyed her or rather the book that was in front of her. _She won't even let me look at her?_ Snape told himself darkly. "Are you mad at me for seeing Petunia? Potter told me you saw us!"   
  
"Actually I'm glad you're with her!" Merida suddenly said but kept her eyes on her book. "It shows you can be capable of love! I'm just mad at you for the way you treat us in class & for simply.....EXISTING!"   
  
"Well if I didn't exist then neither would you!" Snape tried a joke. Merida, however was more silent then a grave! "I'm trying, OK? It' hard & awkward for me, too!"   
  
Merida laid her book down for a moment. "You never did answer my question! What's wrong with you anyway? Always picking on everyone in class!"   
  
"Bad times change a man!" Snape winced. "I hope you fare better!"   
  
"Riding horses is better than anything!" Merida was getting excited. "Did you know I won my first race?"   
  
"I don't know anything about you since you won't talk to me!" Snape almost snapped but checked his tone at the last minute.   
  
"I even had my own horse but,"Merida glanced to the floor. "Someone poisoned Moonrider afterward. He died!"   
  
"I'm.....sorry to hear that!" Snape said. _Could I feel any more awkward?!_   
  
"Oh, but I know who did it!" Merida declared. "The owner of Flight Of Death!"   
  
"Flight Of Death?! I'm beginning to dislike this muggle-riding business!" Snape stated.   
  
"No, father!" Merida laughed. "Flight Of Death is the name of another horse!"   
  
Snape smiled shyly at being called "father"! "A muggle notion!" he finally said. "What of our world?"   
  
"That's why I'm reading this book on unicorns!" Merida picked it up again.   
  
"Stop reading then because you won't find what you're looking for!" Snape said. "Most unicorns are wild & very few are kept as pets, but only pets!"   
  
Merida sighed. "What did you really want?" she got onto the subject. "I know you! You're so predictable! Always buzzing around like a vulture & preying on us poor Gryfindors!"   
  
"I'm not preying on anyone, Merida!" Snape hissed through gritted teeth. _Though I am "PRAYing" to Merlin right now!_ "I just wanted to give you this! It's called a Christmas present!"   
  
"Christmas present? From you? Really?" Merida exclaimed. "Wow! There is a God!"   
  
"You're impossible!" Snape snapped.   
  
"So are you!" Merida laughed. "Professor Lupin is right, I guess!" She gazed curiously at Snape as he handed her two presents.   
  
"Just making up for lost time!" Snape muttered stiffly.   
  
Merida opened the smaller package first. Inside was a photo album & the first picture was a young lady with long silvery blonde hair, looking for all the world like an older Merida! "Who is she?" Merida asked. Snape didn't answer. "Mom?"   
  
"Yes," Snape finally said. "Rachelle Serge---well Rachelle Snape, later on of course!"   
  
"Thank you, father!" Merida said after a moment. "I always wanted to know what she looked like!"   
  
"Just look in a mirror, Merida!" Snape said softly for once. "You look just like her." He got up to leave as Merida opened the larger package.   
  
She stared into the box! "What the...? Father? You actually approve of this?"   
  
"Not at all!" Snape declared. "But since you insist on being with Potter & his mischievous little minions, you might as well have it!" he glared at her for a moment. "Besides, it may help to protect you from the Dark Lord!" he added more to reassure himself, as he left the library.   
  
Merida just stared into the box. Did she really have one? She touched it all over. It was soft as velvet. "I can't wait to show Harry this!" Merida jumped up & ran to Gryfindor Tower.


	14. Hogsmeade Weekend

**(14)Hogsmeade Weekend**   
  
Merida bounded into the common room where Harry, Ron & Neville were sitting by the fire. "Guess what? I got my Christmas present!"   
  
"Hey!" yelped everyone! "Not fair! You're supposed to open them up tomorrow!"   
  
"What did you get anyway?" Ron bounced on the sofa.   
  
"Actually two things!" Merida started.   
  
"HEY!!! NOT FAIR!!!" the others fiened jealousy!   
  
Merida rolled her eyes. "Well, actually this one is just a photo album!" Merida showed them the picture of her mother. "But this," she lifted it out of the box. "is the real present!"   
  
Everyone stared at the invisibility cloak! "Try it on!" Harry pleaded. Merida threw it on & looked into the mirror. It was odd to see her head floating around with her long blonde hair tucked under the collar!   
  
"Now we can sneak out whenever!" Merida laughed. "Ron & Harry under his cloak & me & Neville under mine?" Neville grinned shyly, exposing his tiny fangs. "You know? You look kinda cute with those fangs, Neville!" said Merida.   
  
"Did you really mean it when you asked Lupin to bite you?" Neville asked.   
  
"At that time," Merida scoffed. "I would have frenched a spider! ANYTHING to get away from Snape!"   
  
"What's this?" Ron picked up an envelope that had fluttered off the cloak.   
  
"I don't know?" said Merida as she took her cloak off. She opened the envelope & read aloud:   
  
**To the Headmaster: I, Professor Severus Snape, has allowed my daughter, Merida Hepburn Snape, to attend the Hogmeades visit this weekend & all following Hogsmeade weekends.**   
  
"What?" Merida read it again to make sure her eyes were in her head properly! "Well, he has to!" she said. "After all, I've no other legal guardian to sign the Hogsmeade Allowance form!" She grinned shyly at the others. "So, what's it like?" That was the wrong question to ask! Harry, Ron & Neville pounced on her & began talking at the same time!   
  
After listening to everything & anything her friends had to say about Hogsmeade, Merida could hardly wait for the New's Years weekend to arrive! Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, Merida, Harry, Ron & Neville were actually walking down the main street in Hogsmeade, drinking butterbeer. But their fun came to an abrupt halt as Draco, Crabbe & Goyle rounded the corner.   
  
"Oh, no!" Ron groaned.   
  
"Go away!" Harry pulled out his wand.   
  
"Make me!" Draco sneered. "You & your little friends are nothing to me! Where's your other mudblood friend?"   
  
"Other?" Neville asked.   
  
"He means Hermione!" Harry said sadly.   
  
"I know, but who's supposed to be the "other" MUGGLE-BORN friend?" Neville said.   
  
"Why Merida Hepburn, of course!" Draco glared at her.   
  
"What makes you say that?" Merida retorted. "I could be a pureblood?"   
  
"Being in Gryfindor," Draco sneered. "you're probably mudblooded!" Crabbe & Goyle jeered agreements.   
  
Merida smiled sweetly. "Do you know who my father is?"   
  
"No, & I don't want to know!" Draco glared at her.   
  
Merida stepped closer to him. "Oh, I think you do!" she taunted. "You know him well! My father is---!"   
  
"Miss Hepburn!" Snape walked up to her. "Ah! Mr. Malfoy! Good afternoon!"   
  
"Hello, Professor!" Draco said. "We were just having a nice chat about Merida's family line!" Merida tried desperately not to laugh at how stupid Draco looked talking to her father without realising it!   
  
"Draco called Merida mudblooded!" Harry tattle-taled. "At least twice!"   
  
Snape eyed Merida. "Is this true?"   
  
Merida crossed her arms. "If you don't believe my own boyfriend, why should I answer? But, yes, it's true!"   
  
"Do you know where Merida comes from?" Draco asked, trying to ignore Harry's tattling.   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" Snape said. "Her muggle-born mother is of Ravenclaw House & her pureblood father," Snape stepped up close to Draco. "is of Slythering House!" Snape & Draco eyed each other closely for a moment. Merida was sure Snape would tell Draco, but he didn't. "50 points from Slythering," Everyone's jaws slammed the pavement! Snape taking points from his own House?! "for your serious use of language Mr. Malfoy! I don't care if you like muggle-borns or not," Snape went on. "but I will not have you defiling the name of Salazar Slythering will I am in command of his House!" Snape waited until Draco & his friends left & then turned onto Merida.   
  
"Why didn't you just tell him?" Merida asked. "That would have shut him right up in a hurry!"   
  
"Let the whole Dark Force know?" Snape snapped. "Until the Dark Lord is destroyed you are not to tell anyone I'm your father, you understand me Merida? It's bad enough these three know!" Snape nodded to Harry, Ron & Neville. "Mr. Malfoy's father is also a Death Eater & a loyal one at that. Not one word of it, is that clear?" Merida glanced to the ground. "I said---!"   
  
"I heard you!" Merida snapped back at him.   
  
"Good!" Snape said in a tone of finality as he left.   
  
"50 points?! Bloody hell!" Ron squeaked.   
  
"Enjoy it while you can!" Merida warned. "I'm quite sure he'll be back to the point-taking demon come next Potions Class!" She was right! The first Potions class after the holidays was worse for Gryfindor then it had been in a while. Snape made sure his House earned points to make up for the 50 point drop!   
  
"Did you see that?" Ron yelped as he, Harry, Neville & Merida fled the room one evening after Potions Class, as soon as the bell rang! "Giving 10 points to Crabbe even though he spilled his cauldron!"   
  
"I saw!" Merida retorted. "He'll never change!" The four of them headed to Gryfindor Tower & later to bed.   
  
"Best be careful, mudblood!" Draco greeted Merida the next morning when they met on the stairs. "My father is here!" Merida burst out laughing! "You think my father is funny, do you?" Draco glared at her.   
  
"No!" Merida gasped for air. "I think you calling me mudblooded is hysterical! If I could only tell you who my father is, but I'm not allowed, yet!"   
  
"What does it matter?" Draco retorted. "He ignored his pure Slythring heritage & married a mudblooded Ravenclaw!"   
  
"My father ignores no one, unfortunately!" Merida said. "Anyway, why should I worry about your father being here?"   
  
"He's here on business!" Draco snapped. "but he told me that he's also here to get rid of someone! As for me, I hope it's you!"   
  
"Oooohhh, I'm so scared!" Merida pretended to faint. "Besides, I've actually fancied your father! So tall & dark!" Merida smiled sweetly at Draco who looked like he would go insane! She didn't mean it, of course, but she loved to make Draco squirm!   
  
"You--!" Draco raised a fist but felt his father's staff rap his shoulder.   
  
"Now, Draco!" he spoke in a soft voice. "since when to we strike the lady?"   
  
"She told me she fancies you!!" Draco yelped.   
  
"Oh, really?" Lucious Malfoy smiled softly at Merida who was now redder than a beet! This has gone way to far for her liking! "Well, let me see now! Long blonde hair, just like your mother! An almost evil gleam in those ever watchful eyes, just like your father! You must be........Miss Hepburn?" Draco nodded. "Ah! Well," Lucious offered his hand to shake. "I'm pleased to finally meet you! You're father & I were great friends," he went on as Merida gingerly shook hands. "Tell him I said hello! Come, Draco!" Lucious headed for Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Draco ran after him. "You know her father? Who?" Merida went pale. She wanted to be the one to tell Draco!   
  
"Yes, he's a good friend of mine," Lucious said. "But I can't tell you right now, Draco! It's to risky. But soon!" he promised.   
  
_I WILL tell Draco who my father is even if I have to use Hermione's old time-turner! _Merida promised herself as she marched to the Potions Class in a fury only a Snape could master! As soon as it was over, Merida pulled Harry aside. "Lucious Malfoy knows who I am!" she told him what happened.   
  
"I'm not surprised," said Harry. "He's a Death Eater, so is Snape, even if he was just a spy! So you fancy Lucious?" Harry pretended to be jealous!   
  
"Oh, hush!" Merida ordered. "I didn't mean it! I just wanted to make Draco mad! Gees, Harry!" Harry laughed at her! "I've got an Alchemy class!" Merida glared at him. "See you later!" Harry & Ron both laughed as she ran to her class!   
  
"Come, on!" Harry said to Ron. "Let's wait for her in the Tower!"   
  
A few hours later found Harry sprawled at in front of the common room fire, trying to work on his homework but really, he was staring into the fire.   
  
"What are you still doing up?" Ron's voice broke into Harry's thoughts.   
  
"Waiting for Merida," Harry answered. "It's almost midnight & she still hasn't returned!"   
  
"Maybe she's on a date with Lucious!" Ron laughed.   
  
"OY!!" Harry yelped. "Would you like me to give you a Howler at breakfast?!" Ron burst out laughing! "Shut up!" Harry commanded. "I think something's wrong! That class was finished half an hour ago! Do you think we should go look for her?" Harry got out his cloak & he & Ron headed down to the classroom.   
  
"Why are we coming in here?" Ron whispered.   
  
"It's a place to start!" Harry said as he threw off his cloak. "Look! It's Merida's Alchemy book! She left it behind!" Harry put it in his pocket. Crash! Something toppled to the floor out in the hall as someone ran past the door. "Quick get under!" Harry yanked the cloak around him & Ron.   
  
"That looked like Snape!" said Ron.   
  
"I thought so---AHH!" Harry yelped.   
  
"Harry?" Ron held him up.   
  
"My scar! It's burning again!" Harry rubbed it. "Let's go!"   
  
"But your scar?" Ron worried. "Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine!" Harry said. "It's subsiding n--OW!" Harry & Ron stumbled out into the hall as Harry's scar seared again. "Voldomort is happy about something!" Harry gasped.   
  
"Snape returned to him?" Ron worried.   
  
"I don't know! Come on!" Harry led the way until the corridor divided in two. "Ooohhh!" Harry groaned. "Which way?"   
  
From far ahead on the right came a voice. "Merida Hepburn! Will you wait up please?" It was Snape.   
  
Merida's voice sound as if it was from the past because she was so far ahead. "Hurry, Professor!" Harry & Ron ran after them.   
  
Snape headed in the direction of Merida's voice but the corridor split again, this time in four ways. "Merida?" Snape panted as he stopped running.   
  
"Severus? Over here, my friend!"   
  
Snape whirled around. There stood Lucious Malfoy, holding Merida firmly in his arms & pointing his wand at her head! "This is the day our master has waited for so long, Severus! I just wanted you to see her one last time-----ALIVE!"


	15. The Finals

**(15)The Finals**   
  
Snape froze to his spot & stared! _This is it! It's finished?_   
  
"Guess she won't be needing this anymore!" Lucious yanked off Merida's protection pendant & threw it aside.   
  
_No, I won't allow it!_ Snape pulled out his wand.   
  
"Cruccio!" Lucious commanded & Merida dropped to the floor under it's torture. "Drop it! NOW, Severus! Or she'll die like that! Which I, for one, wouldn't mind seeing!" Snape threw his wand aside, defeated. Lucious released the Crucio & snatched up Merida again. As he did so, Mystique fell off her belt & clattered onto the floor.   
  
"It was you?!" Lucious picked up the sword. "Mystique? Well, the Master will be pleased that I caught his treacherous "bird"!" He threw Mystique down the hall, narrowly missing Snape.   
  
"How could you catch her?" Snape asked. "You were far behind us!"   
  
"Short cut!" Lucious sneered. "Behind a tapestry! I came out here & snatched Merdia as she came around the corner---OW!"   
  
Merida had stomped down on his foot! "Just be thankful I'm not wearing my riding spurs!" Merida tried stepping on him again!   
  
"Come here!" Lucious snapped. "Stop it!" He pulled her close to him & raised his wand. "Avada Kedavr--!"   
  
"LUCIOUS, WAIT!" Snape yelped. "Just let her go! What did she ever do to you?"   
  
Lucious lowered his wand. "Nothing!" he smiled. "This is your fault, remember?" He raised his wand again.   
  
"Ooohhh!" Harry fell under his cloak, holding his festering scar. "Someone used Cruccio! We'll never make it!"   
  
"There's that tapestry!" Ron pointed. "Let's use that! Hardly anyone knows it's a short cut! Maybe we could get ahead!" He picked Harry up & pulled the cloak more firmly around them.   
  
Harry began to push aside the tapestry. "What's that?" Harry looked around. Voices from down the hall could be heard & they were getting closer. Harry & Ron flattened themselves against the wall as Dumbledore & the Order passed by.   
  
"It's an all out attack!" said Mad-Eye Moody.   
  
"Yes, Allastor!" Dumbledore agreed. "Let's get outside before the Dementors come! Has anyone seen Severus?"   
  
"No!" Lupin answered. "But knowing him, he's probably already out there!"   
  
"An attack?" Harry gasped.   
  
"Dementors!" Ron said. Harry pushed aside the tapestry again & entered with Ron.   
  
"Yeah!" Harry scoffed. "Hardly anyone! This tunnel is never used!" Harry nodded to a few crawly things on the walls!   
  
"Harry?!" Ron squeaked as he pulled out his wand, ready to aim it at any spider that dared to move so much as an eye out of place!   
  
Harry rolled his eyes! "Come on!" They headed for the other end of the tunnel. Harry slowly pulled aside the second tapestry a crack. He stepped back to Ron in shock. "It's Lucious!" Harry whispered. "He's got Merida!"   
  
"What do we do?!" Ron squeaked again.   
  
Harry took a moment to think. He looked at Ron. "Take my cloak & get out!"   
  
"But what about you?" Ron asked.   
  
"I'll be fine just get out while you can!" Harry glared. Ron wondered what Harry was up to but took the cloak on himself & slowly stepped out behind Lucious. When he was free of the tapestry, Ron headed down the hall toward Snape. Lucious was just raising his wand the second time to kill Merida.   
  
"Cruccio!"   
  
Snape dared to look at Merida. _So, Lucious will torture her to death?_ Oddly enough, however, Merida was fine! It was Lucios who was on the floor! Merida picked up her wand as Harry Potter stepped out behind the tapestry & held his wand at Lucious!   
  
"Mr. Potter!" Snape's voice was almost a whisper. "Release the Dark Spell at once! It's an Unforgivable! You know that!"   
  
Harry glanced at Snape & then down to Lucious. he finally decided to release the spell. "Accio wand of Malfoy!" Snape commanded & the wand flew to his hand as he picked up his own wand.   
  
"Oh, Harry!" Merida sobbed.   
  
Snape pointed his wand at Lucious. "Albus's office! NOW! Or you'll wish you had! Move!" He & Merida kept their wands on Lucious as Harry followed behind. Ron just stared from under the cloak, not believing what he just saw!   
  
Snape forced Lucious into a chair when they got to Dumbledore's office & cast a binding spell on him. "I've half a mind to put you beside him, Potter!" Snape snapped. "But the Dementors are here & we could use your help! Don't make me any more angry than I already am with you or else!" Snape marched downstairs & outside with Harry & Merida.   
  
"Expecto Patronus!" The three of them sent forth their shields. Snape & Merida glanced shyly at each other as their dolphins flipped out while Harry's stag bounded along beside.   
  
"Get down!" Snape yanked Harry & Merida down behind a garden wall. A spell flew past them & slammed into the side of the castle, knocking off a few bricks.   
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.   
  
"I don't think I want to know!" Merida half-laughed.   
  
"It's Doloros Umbridge!" Snape peered around the wall. "What is she doing here among Death Eaters & Dementors?"   
  
"Probably looking for you, father!" said Merida. "Is she a Death Eater?"   
  
"No!" Snape thought for a moment. "But she acts like one! Wait here!" Snape got up & headed around the wall.   
  
"Now he's up to something!" Harry said.   
  
"Father's favourite line!" Merida laughed. "Want to follow?"   
  
"Let's!" Harry & Merida jumped up & ran after Snape. What Harry saw next just about caused him to have a heartattack!   
  
Snape was close to Umbridge & had his wand raised. "Ssshhiiiieeth Sssaithsssheee!"   
  
Harry could only stare! "Parsle!" he gasped. "He spoke the snake language!!" Harry looked at Merida. "Can you or can you not speak Parsle?"   
  
"I can't & I didn't know he could!" Merida whispered. "What did he say?"   
  
"Dark Mark!" Harry said.   
  
Umbridge grasped her arm as Snape's spell burned into her. "What are you doing?!?!"   
  
"Anyone with the mark of a Death Eater must go to Azkaban until pardoned or charged!" Snape said with his usual half-smile! "You've earned the right to bare the Mark! I'm surprised you weren't scarred with it before this!"   
  
Harry & Merida hurried back to the wall. Snape showed up moments later. "Don't bother hiding!" he snapped at them. "I felt your presence over there!"   
  
"Stupid telepathy!" Merida muttered.   
  
"You speak Parsle!" Harry yelped. "Why didn't you say so?"   
  
Snape sighed. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! It's looked down upon to able to talk to snakes! Besides, Dark Mark is the only Parsle I know for the Dark Lord created that incantation in Parsle to scar a new follower with his Mark & taught all of us how to use it! I couldn't talk to a snake if my life depended on it!" Snape glanced out to where the Dementors were retreating. "Looks like Albus has it under control!" he glared down at Harry. "Let's get to his office!"   
  
"Father, don't do anything rash!" Merida pleaded, casting a worried look to Harry.   
  
"Silence!" Snape hissed. "Mr. Potter? Let's go!"   
  
Dumbledore was already there when Snape appeared with Harry & Merida. "Headmaster.....," Snape began but Dumbledore put a hand up to stop him.   
  
"I already know, Severus!" Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry. "I know you were trying to protect Merida but why Cruccio? There were plenty of jinxes available without have to use black magic?"   
  
"I know!" Harry hung his head. "I don't know what possessed me to do it!"   
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Your trial is already set for August 25." Harry stared at Dumbledore while Merida looked imploringly to her father but Snape was avoiding her eyes. "If all goes well, you will be able to return to Hogwarts for you final year! For now, you can finish off the finals coming up in a month! Now," Dumbledore looked at Lucious Malfoy. "you can go to Azkaban! I'll add attempted murder to your list of charges!"   
  
Harry flopped down onto the sofa in the common room. Trial? Again? He couldn't believe it! What a way to end his 6th year! Harry sighed.   
  
"Get through the exams first, then worry about the trial!" Merida said.   
  
Ron entered the common room. "Here, Merida!" he handed her Mystique.   
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Finals first!"   
  
The final weeks of the year came fast & the last exams were upon them.   
  
"He failed us!" Ron retorted to Harry, Neville & Merida. "I know he failed us! We'll never make OWL level in potions!"   
  
Merida rolled her eyes in agreement! "Let's get to the Great Hall!"   
  
Everyone ate well at the end-of-term feast. Gryfindor won again, much to the dismay of Draco, Crabbe & Goyle! Students slowly filed out to pack for the train leaving the next morning. Merida stayed behind at the Gryfindor table sipping pumkin juice & reading her report card.   
  
Snape sat down beside her. "Fixed your necklace!" He handed it too her. Merida put it back on & gazed at the little dolphin carved into it. "It's because of your mother," Snape started. "She could talk to dolphins! Perhaps you have inherited that?"   
  
"I don't know! I've never met a dolphin!" said Merida.   
  
"I'm by the sea during the summer!" Snape hinted at something. He glanced awkwardly at Merida. "I---mmmm---you--would you like to stay with me this summer?"   
  
Merida spat out a mouthful of juice across the table! When she stopped choking & sputtering, Merida laughed at Snape in disbelief! "Excuse me?!" she gasped out!   
  
"Here, I must be your Professor," Snape started. "But during the summer, I can be a father! No war between our Houses & no points to lose! Just us?"   
  
"Hmmm, 8 whole weeks of free time to spend going crazy in an eternal living hell!" Merida said sarcastically. "That's interesting! That's VERY interesting!"   
A long moment of silence passed & Snape was beginning to wonder if Merida would except.   
  
"Alright, then!" Merida suddenly said.   
  
"What?" Snape returned to reality.   
  
"I said I'll try it!" Merida rephrased herself. "I'll spend one summer with you but you had better be nice to me?"   
  
"I'll try!" Snape muttered.   
  
"My riding lessons?" Merida reminded him.   
  
"Done deal!" Snape gritted his teeth.   
  
"Fine, I'll stay with you!" Merida said.   
  
"Fine!" Snape agreed.   
  
"Fine then!" Merida said. "I'll get ready to leave!"   
  
"Fine!" Snape stood up. "See you on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning!"   
  
"Fine, then!" Merida crossed her arms. _Oh, joy!_   
  
"Fine!" Snape walked away. _Could someone please use the Avada Kedavra on me? What AM I doing?!_


End file.
